Old Renew Love
by XtopangelX
Summary: On her 18th birthday, Kagome has learned quite a bit about herself.
1. Princess of the eastern lands

**Old renew love**

XtopangelX: I know I know… The third chapter of my first story isn't even finished that I'm starting a new one but still… If I don't then I'll be loosing my ideas and I do not need that.

Summary: Kagome's family has hide a secret from her until the night before her 18 birthday. That night, not only she learned that she wasn't human, but has a fiancé. Guess who it is? But it seems that's not all…

Pairings:

Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Sango/Miroku

Sakura/Syaoran

Tomoyo/Eriol

Meillin/Ryu

Anna/Yue

Inuyasha/Chrissie

Chapter 1: Princess of the Eastern land

"**SIT BOY**" Was heard in all Inuyasha's forest.

Followed by a "**THUD!**" and a "**Wench! What was that for?! Hey where are you???**"

That was becoming a habit in the feudal era. Inuyasha was once again forbidding Kagome to go back to her time. But we all know that is not going to stop her in any case to 'sit' him.

ON THE SCENE NOW

Inuyasha saw Kagome packing her enormous yellow bag and walking toward the well.

"Where do you think you're going wench?" He asked

"I'm going home and you know, I have a name. It's Kagome, KA-GO-ME."

"Oh no you're not going back to your time, not at all."

"And why not?"

"We still have jewel shards to collect"

"We already got five this week, it's enough for now. We can continue after I return, I mean, I'm only going to be gone for three days… Just enough to do my tests. Do you know how far behind I'm in school?"

"No you're not leaving" he said stubbornly

Finally Kagome sighed and paused for awhile, thinking. The hanyou thought he won when, "Inuyasha…" Kagome started way to sweetly for his own good and "**SIT BOY!**".

He was kissing the ground once again… When he could finally get up "**Wench! What was that for?! Hey, where are you?**"

In the background, you could see Sango, Miroku and Shippo looking at him while shaking their head.

"When will he ever learn?" Wonder Shippo

The two other just sighed.

IN THE FUTURE

"Mom! I'm back!" She yelled as she enter her house. "home sweet home…" she muttered after.

When she entered the living room, she saw nine people, five girls four boys, other than her grand-father, her mother and her brother.

"Kagome you're back! I see you remember Anna isn't it?" said her mother

"yes… but…"

"Kagome Asuka Hirugashi just let me talk… At least… After you got introduced to everybody"

"I'm Meillin Li or Rae now if you don't remember me? I was your best friend remember? As well as your cousin" Said a girl with black hair and red streaks that falls to her hips and her eyes were two living rubies.

"Rae??? You married!!! I wasn't invited to the marriage???" Kagome shouted

"calm down, Yes I was married, but when I contact you, you wasn't here so you couldn't come… Actually, all but Chrissie is married."

"I don't even think that I have to present myself isn't it Kags? But anyway, I'm now a Reed" Said Anna, she has long black hair with sapphire streaks that falls in her back until two centimeters from the mid-back and deep brown eyes.

"I'm Tomoyo Daidouji or Hiiragizawa." Said another black hair girl that has purple streaks that was curly and was reaching a little more than those of Anna and soft and caring amethyst eyes.

"I'm Sakura Kinomoto now Li" Sakura has long, wavy and shiny auburn hair that falls to her shoulders and two real emeralds look-alike eyes.

"I'm Chrissie Graves" Chrissie has Dirty blond hair that reach the middle of her back and fierce blue/sapphire gems eyes.

"Well, Kagome, I'm Syaoran if you don't even remember your own cousin…" he said mocking hurt. He has unruly short brown hair and same amber color eyes.

"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa" He said kissing her hand

She has admit it, he was quite a gentleman. He has black hair that has blue reflect as his eyes was quite the same color as Chrissie's.

"I'm Ryu Rae" He has short black hair with the same eyes as Meillin's.

"I'm Yue Reed." He has long silver hair. What strange is that his hair was longer than the girls in this room. And also he has pale violet eyes.

"Ok we're all introduced now. Why are you all here?"

"Actually, since you are turning eighteen tomorrow, you have to know that you and Sota are…" Started Grampa

"That I and Sota are what?" She said impatiently

"Kagome, just before Grampa continue, we heard that you was travelling between two times… The future and the past isn't it?" Asked Anna

"Huh… Yea?"

"Ok so don't be surprised when you returned to see us there ok…Presently, we aren't supposed to be her, but in the Feudal Era." Said Sakura

"WHAT!!!!!!!!???????"

"Well, you see, if you girls could let me continue, they are from the Feudal Era."

Kagome eyes just widened. Her sister and cousins are from the past… that means… "Grampa? Does that mean that we…"

"Yes… During a war in the other era, your mother, you, Sota and me, we fell trough the well, and end up here while your father and Anna was fighting."

"Anna was fighting?" She sat there dumbfounded

"Yes for she was the eldest and the heir."

"The heir to what?"

"To the throne of the Eastern lands"

"WHAT THE HECK!"

"Kagome let me continue… Ok… Where was I? Oh! Hum… Not long after the war, Anna and your father found out about our where about and came to see us but your father couldn't pass trough the well, so just Anna passed and she stayed for 1 or 2 days before leaving again…"

"Wait a minute! If you say that we fell trough the well, how come when the Noh mask attacked, Sota couldn't go trough it?"

"I don't know… But if two people from different time go trough together but from different place, only one of the two can pass." Said her mother

"Why didn't you tell me before?" She asked finally, sounding hurt a little bit.

"Because, then, when we were about to tell you about your origin, the whole adventure with Inuyasha begun so you see…"

"oh…"

"That's not all" said Meillin

"I know but why not let Syaoran explain that one…"

"Why me?"

"Because you know him better than us all."

"(groans and growls)… Indeed,(_'Oh my… He sound sooo much like Sesshoumaru when he says that' _thought Kagome) anyway… You see, we are youkai… Or tai-youkai in that matter." He stopped waiting for her answer when he heard none he looked at her, and her eyes were big as saucers and her mouth was pending like… You got the point… "And as the princess of the eastern land, you are betrothed to another youkai… One of your own kind, A Inu-youkai."

"Don't tell me… _that is Sesshoumaru_"

"You got quite a good sense of deduction, because yes, he is your fiancé… Don't you remember, you choose him yourself. You two were best friends…"

"Me and the Ice Prince? IMPOSSIBLE!!!"

"You know… I said the same thing about me and Yue as well as Sakura and Syaoran and you know what too? Right now, we can't be happier" Said Anna

"So that's why tomorrow, we're all going back to the Feudal Era and we're holding your human years eighteenth party there. You have to meet him… Once again, in your youkai form."

"groan…. Hum… If it's not too much, can I see your youkai forms please?"

They look at each other than smile. Then muttered something. Just then, a burst of color(aura's) surrounded them and when it die down they were all in their youkai forms.

Sakura and Syaoran were ookami-youkai.

Meillin and Ryu were neko youkai.

Tomoyo and Eriol were panther youkai.

Anna and Yue were Inu-youkai just as Chrissie, her Grampa, mother and brother.

Sakura has two thin pink strips at both sides of her face, she has a golden sun with metallic pink contour in her forehead.

Syaoran's strips were forest green, he has a golden sun with metallic green contour in his forehead.

They have a brown ookami tail.

He said "We're the Lord and the Lady of the North"

Meillin has red markings, on her forehead was a 6 point star with red contour. Her streaks that was in her hair has turned light ruby.

Ryu has orange markings, on his forehead was a 6 point star with orange contour.

They has golden/brown neko tail.

He said " We're the Lord and Lady of the South"

Tomoyo has violet markings, her land sign was a white crescent moon and a golden sun entwined together with violet contour. Her streaks has turned light amethyst.

Eriol has deep blue marking, he land sign was a white crescent moon and a golden sun entwined together with deep blue contour.

They have black panther tail

He said "We're the Lord and Lady of the East Central"

Anna has baby blue markings, her sign was a silver snowflake with baby blue contour. She also has a pure white tail with blue streaks here and there. Her streaks has turned light sapphire.

Yue has silver marking, his sign was a silver snowflake with golden contour. His tail was pure white with silver streaks.

He said "We're the Lord and Lady of the East"

Chrissie, in all of them has the more drastic changes, has no markings and her sigh was a black star without contour. Her eyes is now blue like ice. The tips of her ears and tail were blue and her hair is now black.

She said "I'm the lady of the West Central"

Her mother has silver hair falling down to her waist, a gold snowflake without contour and her tail was a pure white color. Her markings were golden too.

Sota has his hair down, just as long as Inuyasha's. His sign has a white contour. It wasn't really viewable but still. He has a pure white tail. His markings were yellow. 

Her grampa has silver shoulder length hair. His sign was golden and without contour. And his marking are midnight blue.

Kagome was in awe before them. But something was wrong, they were all in their youkai form but her…

"Can I see mine?" She then asked shyly.

The other chuckled

And again a green light burst out and surrounded Kagome.

She has a white snowflake that has blue contour with a teardrop to prove that she's a miko, her markings were a deeper blue than Anna's her tail was white with golden streaks. In her hair were silver streaks.

'_The other is sure going to be surprise!_'

"You're beautiful little sister!!!" squealed Anna

"I certainly agree, I mean who could not." Agreed Meillin

"Even Sesshoumaru will drool in front of her" Said Tomoyo playfully

"Don't overreact he will never act this way!" Kagome said while blushing

"And why is that?" asked Chrissie

"Well… He… I don't know but he just wouldn't!"

"We will see we will see" Said Sakura

'_he is going to drool…hahahahahahaha_(evil laugh!!! Sry…)' thought all the girls

"Hum… little change of plans… We're leaving now!" Said Ryu

"Why?" Asked Kagome

"No why, we're leaving that's all." he respond

"Is he always so bossy?" Kagome muttered to Meillin.

"I can hear you, you know?" Ryu turned around and raised an eyebrow

"I don't wanna go back!!! At least, not yet!"

BY THE WELL, FEUDAL ERA

Inuyasha was sitting in a branch of the Goshinbuko (What's the name of that tree?) when he smells Kagome scent by the well, but she wasn't alone. He rushed back to the village to tell the other and they all run toward the well. There they saw a group of demon around the well, they were going to attack when they heard a Inu-youkai said.

"Kagome Hirugashi come out of here right now" She shouted(Anna)

"No Inuyasha has probably sniff me out by now and him also… I don't wanna see him yet!"

"You're going too 'cause if not we're sending the guys down" Yelled neko she-demon (Meillin)

'_What the heck?_' thought the shard hunters

"K I got enough! You're coming out 'cause you don't want any of us to come down to take you Kagome!" Yelled a ookami-youkai (Sakura)

"OK I'm coming!" She yelled and jumped out of the well to face the inu-tachi. They were staring at her with saucers eyes.

"Hum… Guys why are you looking at me like I was a youkai… Scratch that, I'm a youkai"

"How… How… Why are you a demon?" Inuyasha finally managed to get out.

"Well, long story… But anyway, I have some people to present to you."

"I am sure, Inuyasha, that you remember my mom, Sota and grampa."

Inuyasha just stared at them and his mouth was hanging even more, if that's even possible…

"Anna and her mate Yue"

"Meillin and her mate Ryu… _the bossy Ryu_" She muttered in her breath…

"Hay I heard that! I'm not bossy!!!" He yelled making Meillin sweatdrop and muttered "Don't mind him…"

"Sakura and her mate Syaoran " She carried on ignoring him.

"Tomoyo and her mate Eriol"

"And at last Chrissie"

When they turned toward her, Inuyasha was looking at her, his mouth drooling with drool. For him, he was looking at the most beautiful youkai in the world but when he looked at her forehead he has fell on the ground. Everybody but the hunters turned at the sound and they roared in laughter. Sango, Miroku and Shippo just stared at them, for they were looking at their foreheads also.

"If you guys are finished looking at our foreheads, we guess we will be leaving to the eastern castle. Kagome we will have to groom you up a bit. The guys, you know where to go. If he refused just say that Asuka's back. I swear he is going to rush to the castle." Said Sakura

"Hum, My lords and Ladies?" Asked Miroku

"Yes houshi?" Said Anna

"Hum… May I know what you were doing in the future with Lady Kagome?" H e asked politely.

"Well, for one, she is my sister, and, could you please stop gasping at us? Thank you. It was impolite to do this. Especially in front of tai-youkai and their mates. Anyway, second, she's turning eighteen tomorrow so her fiancé is supposed to be waiting for her but I doubt that he know that she's back…"

"And who may he be Milady?" Asked Miroku again

"First, call us by our name and for your answer… Inuyasha please sit down." Said Meillin

"Why would I?"

"Yes you will." Said Anna

"No I'm not"

"Osuwari!" Said Kagome

"What was that for?'

"Told you you're gonna sit" Said Anna

"Well, her fiancé is Sesshoumaru, Tai-youkai of the West." Said Chrissie.

"WHAT!!!" Yelled Inuyasha

"And you're the one complaining about how I yell to loud for your puppy's ear?" muttered Kagome

"Huh?" came Inuyasha's intelligent answer

"My ears are sensitive you baka! More than yours!!!" She yelled as Shippo and Inuyasha winced and…

"Kagome Asuka Hirugashi!!!!" Yelled Chrissie, Anna, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meillin, Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu and Yue

"Sorry…" she muttered… "Forgot about it…"

"You were yelling at him for that and you forgot??!! God…" Said Chrissie

The other sweatdrop and just urged her to move on

"We have to go… And if your friends want to they can come with us… They can but in one condition, the houshi keeps his hand for himself." Said Chrissie as the girls grinned and the boys smirked while Miroku just stared at them innocently.

"What???" he replied "Just forget it" sighed Sakura And they were off to the eastern castle. 

Chapter finished!

Youkai: demon

Inu-youkai: dog demon

Ookami-youkai: wolf demon

Neko-youkai: cat demon

Houshi: monk

Osuwari: Sit

Tai-youkai: Great demon

Baka: Idiot, Stupid … Something in those lines

XtopangelX: Click in the lil purple button please!!!!!


	2. Meeting your old love

Old renew love

Do you really think I will be writing now if I do own the characters???

Pairings:

Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Sango/Miroku

Sakura/Syaoran

Tomoyo/Eriol

Meillin/Ryu

Anna/Yue

Inuyasha/Chrissie

Chapter 2: Meeting your old love

When the girls (Miroku/Inuyasha/n HEY) and Miroku and Inuyasha reach the Eastern castle, they were immediately greeted by a swarm of servants. Mostly were the ones who served them since childhood.

"Hime Asuka you're finally back!" Squealed one of them. She has short deep brown/black hair with a pair of brown eyes.

"Huh?" came the intelligent come-back

"Oh you obviously don't recognized me. I'm Rika, I was your personnel servant and friend!"

"Rika! I missed you!!" Kagome squealed back 'Wait where did that came from? I don't even know who she is!' That was before many flashes came to her and she slowly slipped in an unconscious state, overloaded with memories.

"Kagome! Kagome! Are you ok?" She heard many voice questioning her when she woke up.

"I think so… What happened?" Kagome asked

The Ladies looked at each other skeptically as Sango, Miroku and Inuyasha just look confuse.

"Kagome? Do you remember anything at all just before you fainted?" Asked Sakura

"Faintly yet I do remember seeing a lot of different flashes and then all went black… " Answered Kagome

"I see…" Grinned Anna "You're remembering your past!!!"

"Really?"

"Yup" Said Meillin "Let question you… Hmmm… How about? Who was your other best friend beside me and Sesshoumaru?"

"Well, I guess I don't remem- Wait! I know! Ayame was it?"

"She's really remembering!!! That's so good! And just in time for her fiancé arrival… Rushed arrival but still coming!!!" Squealed Tomoyo making the other sweatdrop at her last part of it.

"hum… yea…" Said Anna "Anyway… So Kagome what else do you remember?"

"Hum… Not much… Sesshoumaru was my best friend… I accept his proposal for mating when we are going to grown up and…" And the list goes on! Shippo, tired of her never ending list, jumped on her and tickled her merciless. So much that she laughed out loud enough to pierce their ears, again.

With the Lords

They were at the gates of the gigantic estate Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Land. When the guards saw them, they immediately bowed down and open the gates. As they entered, a servant escorted them to the study of her lord. She leaded them in and as fast as the wind, she left without a word after bowing down again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, we have something to tell you." Said Eriol calmly even though inside, he just wanted to laugh hard at the thought of Sesshoumaru rushing just for the name of Asuka.

"What is it? What is so important that you all have to come to see this Sesshoumaru yourselves?" The tai-youkai asked

"Hmm… Just some news why? Can't even come now?" Smirked Syaoran

"Just what is it Lord Syaoran?"

"We need you to come to my castle for a while, there's a ball holding there" Said Yue

"You all know that I don't go to those anymore."

"So what if we say that Asuka's going to be here?" The smirked on Syaoran's face grew even wider as Ryu said this.

"What!" And in a flash of silver, he disappeared but the men clearly where he was heading. Sakura was right, he IS rushing to the castle just by the slight mention of Kagome's middle name although he doesn't need to know this.

So they just walk towards the sortie but when they were out, they saw Sesshoumaru in his full form and ready to leave just waiting for them. Every lords exclude Sesshoumaru sighed and transformed themselves in their full forms and left.

Eriol was a sleek blue/black panther with dark sapphire eyes with red pupils.

Syaoran was a brown wolf with fierce amber eyes with red pupils.

Ryu was a black cat with bright yellow eyes with red pupils.

Yue was a silver dog just like Sesshoumaru with violet eyes with red pupils.

They were all of the same size as Sesshoumaru.

When they arrived to the Eastern castle they saw some servants panicking outside the door where Kagome's chambers are.

"What happened?" Asked Eriol

"Lady Kagome fainted after a while when she arrived, Rika said she's awake now but we still didn't see her."

"Kagome? Who is she?" Asked Sesshoumaru still excited thinking about seeing his beautiful Asuka again though he didn't show it.

"Oh yea! Asuka is Kagome is just that Asuka was her middle name." Said Syaoran

"What!! What happened? How is she? I have to see her let me pass!!!" His shield finally broke as he was announced that Kagome fainted and with that he bang in the room of Kagome to see her being tickling merciless by a young kitsune youkai and that his despise half-brother was here with all his companion minus the miko, although they all stopped as he entered.

But he didn't have time to mind about it. He was looking at Kagome, how much she has grow! She was beautiful and once again, Anna and Meillin, was right, he was drooling 'Kami…' Inuyasha and the other laughed their asses off at the sight of Sesshoumaru drooling even thought Inuyasha was still looking at Chrissie so…

Chapter Finished

Hime: Princess

Kami: God

Sorry for the short chapter guys but I can't do much for now!


	3. Funny scene

**Old renew love**

Pairings:

Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Sango/Miroku

Sakura/Syaoran

Tomoyo/Eriol

Meillin/Ryu

Anna/Yue

Chrissie/Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Do you think I'll be here writing if I own any of the characters of both anime?

Notes: Like I told you in the last chapter! I will not do much for this one either. 'Cause it's my exam's session ( to be clear we're on the 16th December now.) So this one can be short I tell ya!

Chapter 3: Funny scene

Sesshoumaru finally got out of his drooling session and closed his mouth. Yet, the others still didn't stop laughing, that's it until they saw the death glare that he was sending them but do Inuyasha ever listen Sesshoumaru? Nah! So that bring us to what will happen now.

"SESSHOUMARU!!! Let go of Inuyasha right now!" Shouted Kagome but instantly covered her mouth after, realizing she just yelled and commanded something on Sesshoumaru, the Tai-Youkai of the West.

Sesshoumaru just let him go which surprised the Inu-tachi. Yet the royalty, meaning Anna, Sakura, Tomoyo, Meillin, Chrissie and their mates, just keep on looking at them like at the beginning and were also trying to restrained a big laugh.

Try to imagine Sesshoumaru taking Inuyasha by his kimono and let him go just by a simple command of what seems to be a innocent little youkai girl which is not true!

I think you will be laughing too.

Anyway, back to the scene. After a while they couldn't restrain it any longer and they just roared in laughter for what it seem to be the second time in one day. Like Sesshoumaru's glare won't affect them, he didn't even try to stop them, fully knowing to not anger female youkai when they are in a mood like that one and even more when they are already angry so gotta understand him.

But in this case, Kagome is pissed now so what the more dangerous? One pissed youkai-miko or five pissed youkai fearing the miko's power?

Naturally, five is always better than one unless the miko IS powerful which she is… Without her knowing.

So "guys…" she said calmly, really unlike her.

"Huh… Asuka?" Said Anna nervously, she knew her all her life, or most likely, and you better not get her mad…

"I'm… Gonna… Get… Your… Heads!!!!" She yelled making all the youkai winced and look at her evilly but Anna and Sesshoumaru. One was nervous and the second once again drooling.

Sango and Miroku just looked lost in all this. The innocent and sweet HUMAN girl named Kagome they knew for four years changed in a dangerous and angry, for now, YOUKAI female named Asuka in one night.

"Hum Asuka?" Said Sesshoumaru

"Yes Sesshoumaru?" Said Kagome (A/N Ok so far it doesn't have anything amusing I know)

"May I talk to you?" He said, and felt the stare of all of them so he continued "privately"

"Sure let's go to the garden!" And she left the room but reappeared some second later. "Say guys, where's the garden?"

Everybody sweatdrop and Chrissie said "I think we'll just leave the room"

So they left…

"So what did you want to talk about?" She asked

"Is it really you Asuka?" '_Damn he got to ask that does he? I'm still not that sure…_'

"Well, from what it seems yes…"

"Where were you all those time and what my idiot hanyou half-brother is doing here?"

"Oh… You see it's complicate"

"This Sesshoumaru understand everything" _'Even now he's so arrogant!!!'_

"Well, you see. Do you remember that miko that was travelling along with Inuyasha that was named Kagome?"_ 'He better do'_

"Faintly but yes. Isn't she the one that pulled the Tetsusaiga out of the stone."

"Yes her."

"so?"

"Well, just say that she wasn't what everybody thought she was. She was, primero" "primero?"

"Oh Yea! Well, that's Spanish meaning first. Anyway, she was a youkai, she travels between the future of 500 of years and the Sengoku Jidai, the warring era"

"That's ridiculous"

"Thought you understand all?"

"Go on" he said embarrassed of acting like this before his precious Asuka when all she does want is to laugh.

"Well, that girl is me"

"…"

"Is anybody home?" She said waving her hands in front of his eyes, which he caught but immediately released after.

"Huh Sesshoumaru? Sesshoumaru? SESSHOUMARU!!!!"

"…"

"Oh great he fainted on me… What a luck!!! I bet he's heavy too!" With that she tried to get him up but she fell herself and underneath him…

chapter finished

XtopangelX: Well, I told you that was going to be short So sorry.. And for those who reviewed me! I wanna thank you all Sorry that I don't write your name now but at the end of the story I swear I'm going to make a list for you guys.


	4. Kouga

Old renew love

XtopangelX: Hey there guys! Somebody reviewed me and told me my error in my Spanish grammar from my last chapter. The thing is, I did not take any course. I mean, I will start that class only, hum, 2 years after. So sorry! So it's not primo but primero? Yea that's it! So thanks Angeloffire4002! Oh and yes I will make Chrissie talk more Chrissie.

Disclaimer: For the fourth time, Inuyasha's characters nor Card captor Sakura's is mine… Even thought I wish they were… HEY I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LET ME GO!!!

Pairings:

Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Miroku/Sango

Syaoran/Sakura

Eriol/Tomoyo

Ryu/Meillin

Yue/Anna

Inuyasha/Chrissie

Chapter 4: Kouga

Just after Kagome felt underneath Sesshoumaru, the other came in the room to see what was making all the noise and they saw them, in a, how to say it, a not so private posture.

Kagome was underneath a blacked out Sesshoumaru her hands on his chest and she was panting while Sesshoumaru just laid there unconscious.

Just then he came back to consciousness, saw his position just to faint again. While the other looked shock and some smirked, Kagome just thought 'Just great, he had to faint again did he. Now I can't even get up!! And…' She looked at the door 'I'm gotta explain a lot of things it seems, and I think I'm gonna sweat a lot, especially with the look that Chrissie, Meillin and Tomoyo are giving me.'

"Well, Kagome, you sure don't waste time reacquainting with him again!" Joked Chrissie while the two other girls shake the other back to their normal state.

"Chrissie, don't you even start. He just fainted ok!"

"Him? Fainted? That must be the most absurd thing I never heard. Fluffy fainted? Are we talking about the same Fluffy? My cousin?" Chrissie respond

"He is your cousin? Well, that's new. Wait! What did you called him?"

"Fluffy, why? And no he's not my real cousin, just considered him as my cousin sometimes…"

"Now that something I can get him with… Wait there, did I just said I will tease him that? Oh my god! That just so not me and hey since when I'm out of being under Fluffy? Hey I called him Fluffy!!! " She just went on and on and she didn't seem to be finish anytime soon. That just made everybody sweatdrop, everybody but Sesshoumaru still in deep slumber, or if you can even called this a slumber, then it happens quite often and he was lazy which he's absolutely not!

"…"

"Hum, Kagome? I think you better get dressed for the ball! It's tonight remember?" Said Anna

"Hein? Oh yea the ball! But hey who is coming with me?"

"Why Sesshoumaru of course!" Said Eriol slyly

"But he will just faint on me again"

"This Sesshoumaru will not faint on you, Asuka" A deep voice said.

Kagome squealed sharply getting evil glances from everyone (A/N Well, I include me why?), even from Sango and Miroku, so think about full blooded youkai.

"Since when you're awake?"

"Since now, back to the important matter, my reputation, this Sesshoumaru will not faint on you."

"Indeed, so the past two times where just tests or something to test my physical strength right?" She asked

"As matter as fact yes"

Kagome rolled her eyes and just said "weirdo", resulting to have Sesshoumaru look at her weirdly. Just say that's a weird day and scene!

"Tell me Asuka-"

"I prefer being call Kagome!"

"Well then Kagome, what does 'weirdo' means?"

" 'Kagome Fell' What a weirdo really! Can't believe I'm engage to him…" And there we go again, she just won't stop babbling and not stopping will she?

"Mind to answer the question Kags?" Asked Sakura

"Oh yea sorry! Anyway, where I come from it's means you're weird! Make the connection, weirdo, inside, there is the word weird!"

"Thank you Kagome for an explanation, that is a little bit t long but thanks all the same" Said Meillin sarcastically while Sesshoumaru pondered about 'Wasn't I that asked the question?'

"Hum... Indeed I thank you for the explanation but like Lady Meillin said a few minutes ago, why don't you get ready for the ball, and I assure you that I won't faint" Said Sesshoumaru

"Damn it! We forgot about the ball! We only got one more hours before it!!" Shouted Tomoyo "Come on Kagome I have to have your size fast!"

"Why can't I just take a kimono from the closet?" She asked

"I have to make your dress for tonight and no youkai will wear kimono in this ball. Because, the youkai that are going to come are high class youkai and they al know you're in the future" She said

"Then I could call someone to make it"

"Don't even try Kagome, when she's set on something she's set on that. Nothing that you would say will change her mind. Plus she's a fashion freak, as how people in your time will call her." Said Chrissie

" 'Groans ' Talk about being an adult. She's worse than high schoolgirls " Kagome whispered. Unfortunately Tomoyo hear her, and well, even Tomoyo can think so, she just let it pass before they were more late than they already are. But she made a promised to herself than Kagome will pay. All that happened when our dear Lord of the Western Land simply thought 'I was the only one who didn't know…'

Not long after, Tomoyo was finished with her dress. Kagome still didn't understand how she knew about the future's style but let it pass.

At the ball, they were all dressed in modern style of dress for the women and the men in tuxedo thought they do had problems with those, all but Kagome.

Kagome's dress was a long peach color halter dress with jasmines discard there and there all over then dress. The dress was hugging her tightly everywhere. At the end were too long slits up to her knees for her too move freely. She also had a pair of black high heels.

She had her hair in a tight bun with some curls coming out of it. Her bangs in the front were now straight and behind her ears. She has light peach eye shadow and her lips were a soft pink. She had a white snowflake pending at her neck as silver rings at her ears. Her bracelet was a golden chain with small diamond snowflakes on each little square of the chain.

Anna's dress was a very soft baby blue shoulder off dress that was exactly the same length as Kagome's but instead of jasmines it was blue lilies that was discard all over the dress. She has no slit due to it wasn't tight at the end of it. Her high heels were a navy color. Her hair was in a half ponytail and the rest of her hair was down. She has light silver-blue eye shadow, black eye liner and her lips were a soft red. She has a silver snowflake pending on her neck by the help of a black string. Her earring were golden loops. She didn't have a bracelet but a ring with a sapphire snowflake on it.

Chrissie was wearing a black one shoulder strap dress that went past her feet and it had purple sparkles on it that you could only see if light shone on it, also it was tight at her curves but was semi loose every where else. She was wearing black sandals high heels and her hair was down in curls. She had light purple eyes shadow on and black eye liner.

She also have a necklace that's a black star on a silver chains, for earrings, it was simple silver chains too, but her bracelet was a black star again but on a purple string.

Tomoyo's dress was long, enough to reach her feet, and lilac in colour. She has two thin strap. It was tight at the top and then went a little puffy at the bottom. She was wearing lilac heels and the same color eye shadow and her lips were a soft pink colour... Her hair was up in a high ponytail but there were ringlets in the ponytail. Tomoyo was also wearing a silver sun on a silver chain for necklace and her earrings where moons on silver chains. Her ring was a silver band with the moon and sun entwined.

Sakura's dress was a pastel pink dress with no flowers but quartz stones on it. Her dress was a no strap dress. The dress just hugs all her curves, all at the right places. At the end, it was loose like a kimono but it still has the knees length slits. She has on a pair of red stilettos. Her hair was all in one braid behind her back but some of her bangs were loose. Her makeup consisted of pink lipstick and eye shadow plus a little bit of blush. Her necklace was a golden sun on a silver chain. Her earrings were like Kagome's meaning rings but black and a little bigger too Her ring was a golden sun that the golden 'rays' made the band.

Meillin's dress was a deep red compared to her friends which were all soft color. The dress lenght was until her knees. It was the only short dress amongst the six ladies. She had the only low v-neck dress too. She has thin straps and her heels were the same color as her dress. She putted on some red eye shadow and also, her lips were red. She putted on black eye liner. She has a six pointed star that was embedded in her necklace that has a big ruby. The same thing happened with her earrings and ring but the rubies were smaller.

The men and Shippo in tuxedo. Yet the color of some just wanted to make Kagome laugh.

Sesshoumaru's, Inuyasha's, and Yue's tuxedo was silver-white.

Syaoran's was a deep forest green.

Eriol has a deep blue one.

While Ryu got a flaming red one and Shippo a shining orange suit.

Later on, Rin has joined the ball at Sesshoumaru's request.

She was wearing a kimono, because she was only a child and there was no request about any obligation of gown for them. Her kimono was a soft blue with deep blue flowers on it. She was, however, to have the Western's crest that was a moon crescent on her, if not, some youkais that are accompanying their lords and ladies might find her appetizing enough to eat.

A while later

"Hey Syaoran did you see Kagome?" Asked Sakura

"No why?"

"Strange I don't see her anywhere nor can I sense her… And you Chrissie?"

"I'm searching for her as well…"

"Inuyasha?"

"Neither"

"Then where could she b-"

"Let go of me!! You're hurting me!" Screaming, that the gang identify as Kagome's, could be heard outside to the garden. So they rush outside to be greeted by the sight of a wolf youkai (A/N Guess who is it? Sigh….) with Kagome's arm in his grasp within a miko barrier that was around the Eastern princess as she has a little bit of tears running down her face.

A little before, in the garden

'It's good to be out of there… I'm getting too confuse by this. First I was a normal HUMAN girl that was going to high school with friends and such, then I found a passage between time and ends up collecting the Shikon no Tama's shard from the clutches of Naraku and now I'm a YOUKAI princess at a formal ball five hundred years back from where I was from, which supposedly I'm not supposed to be born at… Which I'm not and then… GOSH! THAT'S GETTING ALL TOO CONFUSING!!!! Kami!!!!!"

"Kagome?" She heard a masculine voice behind her and jumped a little and by reflex put a thin barrier around her but not a thick one knowing no real danger was around, then she turned around and guess who she saw…

"Kouga? What is it?"

"Why didn't you tell me that you was a youkai? That way we could have mate before and we could also ruled over the wolf even if you were an Inu-youkai but that doesn't matter and-"

"Hum Kouga? Let me talk?" Seeing that he stopped and looked at her "First I didn't know I was a youkai until today and I still have troubles with that. Second even if I knew that wouldn't have change anything in our relationship as we're nothing more than friends and finally I already have a fiancé… Even if I don't want to be with him. Hell! I don't even remember that I was the one who chose him…"

"But…"

"There's nothing else to say Kouga sorry but you're only my friend"

"No I know that you love me I know it"

"Kouga-"

"Your sister obliged you to say that huh? Yes that's it Lady Anna wanted lands so she kind of sold you to the Western land by engaging you to Sesshoumaru that it! It have to be like that!"

"Such offense! You will not talk about my sister like this anymore!"

"BUT SHE REFUSE THAT WE GET TOGETHER!!!"

"So!? I don't want to be with you at all!!!" Her barrier was getting slightly stronger by each second but Kouga has already grabbed her arm. So she was struggling to get free and she got frustration tears streaming down her face. "You have succeed in breaking the last once of friendship I had for you!"

"You never had friendship toward me it was love all along! Isn't it?"

"No! It isn't!!"

"Yes! It has to be! Don't you understand? You love as I love you! You just don't know it yet! We're meant to be and we're still are!" His grip was getting stronger as he talk.

"Let go of me!! You're hurting me!"

That was when the other barged in.

Back to the present

"Sir Kouga with all the respect I have for you, you better let go of my sister now before any harm falls on your person." Said Anna calmly but the gang know better than the appearance of things and Chrissie could tell that she only want to tear his head off but as she look at Sesshoumaru, him, he wanted to tear him limb by limb then feed him to alligators limb by limb as well(A/N My friend said the same thing when she was pissed off at a guy who bullied her one day and she ended up beating him and got expulsed of the school for a while. LOL).

Yet Kouga didn't seems to have hear her and if he did then he has ignored her, something to never do with a high ranking lady. And Anna just interpreted it that way and she won't tolerated it any longer than a last warning to him.

"Sir Kouga you should know better then play with my patience." But no answer came as Kagome was still struggling to get out of his grip but she let down her barrier and let some purifying power out to burn him a little so she can get out without harm landing on anybody. (A/N She's way too kind sometimes!).

Sesshoumaru was impressed with her kindness, not that he show it, yet the wolf won't get away so easily. So as she was getting away and Kouga finally realized that his beloved was not there anymore, he turned to face the Lords and Ladies that he didn't know were there. (A/N Ok he wasn't ignoring Anna then)

End of chapter

Kami: God


	5. Continuation of chapter 4

Old renew love

XtopangelX: Damn I just noticed that part of the last chapter was lost! Damn now I have to put it in the fifth chapter… Oh and just to tell you readers, look, I come from Canada Montreal, so my English grammar is kinda bad 'cause I'm learning French each day and not English nor am I talking it everyday. So…

Disclaimer: Now even though I'm getting enough to repeat to you this over and over again! I do not own anybody from Inuyasha's nor Ccs' cast!

Chapter 5: (Rewind) Continuation of the last chapter

(A/N It's going to be short ok?)

"Um? My Ladies? May I know the reason of your stares?" Asked Kouga not knowing that was a terrible mistake to do, or in his situation, to say. When he heard his answer, he really wished he didn't. There you go…

"Outrage! I scream outrage! Sir Kouga, you dare ask us why we're staring at you when you just attacked one of my cousins and current heiress to the throne of the Eastern lands?" Screamed Meillin

"And not only that, you were ignoring someone from a higher status than the one you are in. You may be prince of the Wolves and that is not even true, you only have a small portion of the numerous soldier of the northern land, but you're still not Lord of any land." Continued Chrissie in the same tone.

Unbeknown to them, their shouting has attracted all the youkais and humans around the gardens and inside the room. They were starting to gather around them and already, they comprehend the situation and without loosing one second, all the ladies in the garden were offended by such an attitude coming from the so-called prince of the wolves.

All the time, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, even though he looked calm, Shippo, who was fully comprehend the situation, and Kagome was fuming. Not only the "soi-disant" prince of the Wolves lied to them by telling them a false status, he attacked Kagome or herself in Kagome case. That was way too much for Kagome, she cracked when she heard his reply.

"I'll never attacked my own woman. And even less when she is from a higher status than me. But I have to make her understand that she loves me more than Lord Sesshoumaru." He said

"Kouga…" She started calmly but Inuyasha gulped and cover his ears knowing fully what will happen. It just natural for him, when it wasn't him she was angry towards. " I'M NOT YOUR WOMAN. YOU WILL HAVE TO LEARN TO UNDERSTAND AND STOP PRETENDING. YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT I DON'T LOVE YOU SO ACCEPT THIS FACT. BECAUSE THIS WILL BE THE LAST TIME I'LL EVER REPEAT THAT! AND NOTHING WILL CHANGE MY MIND ON THAT SUBJECT. NOW LEAVE THIS CASTLE. BECASUE NOT ONLY YOU INSULTED ME BUT MY SISTER ALSO."

"He did what…" Commenced Anna slowly et menacingly…

"He insulted you by saying that you only wanted more lands so you sold me to Sesshoumaru by making me his soon-to-be mate." That was it. If it wasn't the end of hid life, it was the end of his reputation, not that he had one before…

"Sir Kouga… Before this evening, all of us was holding respect toward you. But just like you broke Kagome's friendship you also broke our respect. So leave! I'll not harm you in any way. I am better than this. I am know for not loosing my calm easily yet your are really close to the end of my patience. I will not tolerate one that insulted me under my own roof. But I can't guaranteed nothing about your rank. I mean, Lord Syaoran is my related after all and so is Kagome."

"Anna quit the talking and let me handle him." Said Chrissie, wanting to cut his head off his shoulder badly in this very instant. "No body, and I repeat no body insulted my friends nor disrespected me or any of the Lords and their mates has gone out alive from my grasp. Human or youkai. And I can tell you that many has avoided my wrath to fell upon them by avoiding disrespect. Something that you'll yet too learn after your death."

"Chrissie, I don't want any blood on my garden ground tonight." Said Yue "But I have to admit that the envy of killing him is strong and solid."

"Hum Hum" coughed Kagome "As I said, Leave Kouga" She said after being sure she got the attention of Kouga who was shaking, not of anger but of fear.

"And by the way, you're disowned of your rank Kouga. You're family will live but will be dismiss of the land of the leaving if I ever see you on my lands again. You're banish of them!" Said Syaoran

"Fine I'm leaving now. And my ranks can't be lost, I don't care! But Kagome, listen to this, you will be mine, and I'll get you in any way I could muster."

True end of the chapter


	6. Damn! He meant it!

**Old renew love**

XtopangelX: Sorry Singergirl22, I know I promised to post it on the 29th December (meaning when I said Wednesday) but I sort of had a writer's block so I only start it today… the 29th….Damn it! I know! By the way! I know I said I wasn't going to respond to the reviews until the end of the story yet there's one that I need to clarify. Kouga's not the main bad guy yet he won't be helpful either.

Chapter 5: Damn he meant it!

The next day, the crew was quiet. The ball has been cut short and was reported to later in the year. The one last night was cut short after Kouga left. The Lords and Ladies from the ball has stayed but few had left. It seems that it's not only to them that Naraku caused troubles. Some who has came from other countries like China and such has stayed for they were eager to know much more about the lost princess of the Eastern Land as she was entitled since she 'left' meaning that they didn't knew since he beginning that she was travelling between times which kind of comforted Sesshoumaru in a way. He wasn't the only one who didn't know after all.

In the morning, they were having breakfast, even though youkai doesn't much that they don't at all! Kagome was introduced to some other lords since the ball was cut short yesterday.

"Kagome this is Lord Avendano, he is the lord of the Central Philippine and the lady Satsuki" Said Anna "Lady Satsuki was one of my childhood friends before you were even born."

The Lord Avendano was indeed good looking, with long jet black hair with golden tips and brown piercing eyes yet they held laughter as one would have interpreted. As the Lady Satsuki had more of an Chinese beauty then Philippians' one yet they were the perfect match. She also had the hair of her mate yet her was stopping at an inch under her waist and her eyes were a soft brown yet it sparkled with life when she moves. Both of them were a rare sort of kitsune youkai. Shippo was fast to acknowledge with them. It's good to have someone of the same species as him to talk with. Even when they are rare.

"This is Lord Kyo of China. Unlike Japan, China only have one lord despise the size. It's usually a Lord choose by the population and not by blood line. Most of them doesn't mate. And when one does, well, the next take over. And our Lord here isn't mate yet either." Said Syaoran

The Lord Kyo also has black hair like most of the Lords present and his eyes were blue and the pupil, unlike most which is black, is a green color. He was a dragon youkai. You have to admit that China was quite known for their dragon youkai.

And it goes on and on until one special presentation, she never though she will see him here! Damn! He was a famous actor in her time!

"Now I present you Lord Yukito. I believe you already know him as the actor Yuki in your time right?" Said Meillin as she nodded! Hey it wasn't each day you get to see an actor as successful as him!

Yukito has silver hair just like Yue, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha yet is more gray than the white shade of the Inu. His eyes were a pair of pale silver.

Noticing her gaze, Sesshoumaru went into a jealous mode and his arm automatically went around her waist but a split of a second before he reach her he pulled back. The other minus Kagome who saw him smirked at him. And he felt hotness on is face. Kagome noticed their smirks and raised her eyebrow. She turned to be greet by the sight of a really red Sesshoumaru. He was as red as the flowers on his haori(I'm not wrong right? This the upper part of the outfit?). But innocent like she is, she didn't know why he was blushing like that so guess what happened.

"Sesshoumaru? Are you alright? You seem a little too red for your own good" with that she raised her hand to his forehead to see if he has a fever. That action only made him go redder if that's possible. "Sesshoumaru?" she asked again

"Yes?" He respond finally able to talk again. Well, more like finally able to make himself talk and stop blushing.

"Well, I guess you have nothing really bad, you're face is back to your pale skin instead of a hot red one." She said but as she turned the other was still smirking. Damn will they stop that. It never was a good sign! "What are you smirking at? You all!"

"Us? We were not smirking at all, now were we?" Faked Meillin innocently

"Question discretion, that's not your best quality." Kagome said while her eyebrow was still up.

"What did I do to merit such a cruel cousin?" Meillin said raising her arms above her head in defeat

"Now that's funny, if I'm cruel, I guess the name of Miko is not appropriate for me then… Maybe Dark Miko is more it for you isn't it?" The Inu-youkai's aura was flaring. Now if there's one thing to piss off any pure miko all together was that they are being call a dark miko or anything that was on the dark side and Kagome was no exception to this. Poor Meillin really…

Suddenly, she was up to her feet and running around like a wild cat. Bad… um! I should said… The lovely priestess Kagome has set the cat youkai hair in fire but she didn't want to give her any reason to call her cruel again so when the fire will stop, her hair will grow back in a half second.

-----------Meanwhile-----------

With Kouga

'I'll get you Kagome, even if it's the last thing that I'll do. Even if it's means that I'll have to work with Naraku! There it is Naraku's castle'

"Kouga." A voice startled him by behind, he turned around and saw a man clad in a baboon costume

"Naraku" Kouga hissed

"What deserves me the honor of my presence or do you seek Kagura out, again?"

"I have came to seek, not the wind sorceress, but an alliance with you."

"An alliance you say? What happened to your pitiful love for the reincarnation of the priestess Kikyou?"

"That's just it. If I seek this alliance, it's because she refused me and she's going to be mine no matter what she said. She loves me and once both of the mutts and the other royalty are going to be dead she will come to me for the simple reason I'm the only one who will be here."

'_Don't be so sure of yourself wolf… After this I may as well be dispose of you… You may become a problem. I want the reincarnation's death and you will stand in my way…You was safer back then than here little wolf. I have seen the scene…'_

"Very well then, you will join me at my castle and if I'm supposing right, you have been disowned by the Lord Syaoran of the North."

"Yes I have, and this is yet merely another little reason for their upcoming deaths. I'll not be treated in such offensive way. "

'_You won't want their deaths after the end… Rather protection from them…'_

"Then it is decided… You will be staying here until the demise of the Lords, Kagura, why don't you go inform our Lords of the alliance…"

"Wait! I want it to be a surprise for them"

"Well, anyway, an army of demon is already on their way to their defeat, why don't you go and join them now… They will be surprise won't they?"

-------- Back to the Lords --------

"Kagome Asuka Hirugashi! What was that for?" Screamed Meillin. Everybody in the room winced yet they still thrown her glances full of laughter.

"Well, you should know better than call a miko cruel!" She retorted

"Then… um… I..."

"Now that was a premiere, the Lady Meillin of the South, known for being the curious one of them all and also being the one that always talk too much is at lost of words. Isn't it strange?" Teased Chrissie "And-"

"My Lord My Lord! There's a lots of demons outside. They are attacking the castle!" Screamed a servant want she banged in the room. Every Lord including Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome and Sango, immediately get up and prepared their weapons which they always have with them while the Ladies were to go to their quarter but those who were willing to fight. Which almost all of them were to yet they demanded to change. They will fight in something more comfortable the a three layer kimono now. But the four cardinal Lady of Japan were already ready so they joined the battle before hand.

When they goes out, they were greet by the sight of various kid of demons that only Naraku controlled. They joined the fight by the side of the soldiers without hesitation and Eriol saw someone behind them all.

"Syaoran! Look behind them!" Shouted Eriol while fighting a snake demon.

"Kouga! I should have known! Yet those demons are those of Naraku's!"

As soon as he said that, the demons stopped and the one that was behind advanced to them. When they saw him, they were stunned.

"Aren't you surprised my Lords? I have swore that the princess Kagome will be mine and joining forces with Naraku is the best way after all"

Yes he did said that he would have Kagome yet join forces with Naraku.

"And to think that even you will have more honor than this you mangy wolf!" Yelled Inuyasha "To join with the one who destroyed most of your comrades!"

"Kagura did not Naraku!"

"Who was commanding her then?" Said Chrissie

"And tell me? Can't you even fight your own battle? Joining our nemesis isn't the choice now Kouga. You just signed your death wish!" Yelled Meillin never one to shut up.

"My death wish? And who are you to say that? None of you can even scratch me!" He replied, arrogant.

And in a flash of silver and black, various cuts appear on his person. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Chrissie, Anna and Yue just proved him wrong. Even with the shards he wasn't fast enough to counter some demons. And to learn to never hurt the pride of any royalty.

All the while, Tomoyo, Ryu and Eriol was thinking 'Damn he meant it! _He will have her in any way he could muster_!!! Even joining with his enemy!'

..... End of chapter .....

Well sorry for the delayed chapter but I'm sick AGAIN!!! I lost my voice heck! Plus I'm at short of idea right now!! So the chapter is short I know! AND IT'S BORING TOO! So I'll try to do better for the next chapter ok?

OH and! I kinda have this idea for new fic (I told you! I have a lot of idea for fic yet I block when I start!)

It's about two girls that were betrayed in the past by their loved one. Couldn't stand it they left and met in Canada where they befriend. Several years later, danger arise back in Japan, forces are calling them to go back and fight by the side of those who betrayed them, the same one that will do anything to have them back now! But there's also new love coming their ways! Who will they choose, and more importantly, will they even

survived this new danger. X-over with Card Captor Sakura and Witch Hunter Robin.

Tell me if I should post it or not in the reviews! I will cut the vote the January 11th !! BBYE!


	7. Fighting Kouga and his demons

**Old renew love**

XtopangelX: Ok I have been told that I had forgot Sango, Miroku and Shippo plus Inuyasha shouldn't take the betrothal so easily… Well, thanks because it's seems that I do forgot a lot of things! Thanks Froggiesrcool! So I think I'll just make a chapter that will be staring mostly each of them and how they feel but after this chapter for sure!!!

Disclaimer: Now do you think I'll be here if any of the characters belong to me? No!!!

Chapter 6: Fighting Kouga and his demons.

All the while, Tomoyo, Ryu and Eriol was thinking 'Damn he meant it! He will have her in any way he muster!!! Even joining with his enemy!'

Now:

"No one? Are you sure Kouga? Those scratches are pretty numerous now aren't they?" Smirked Sango

"Why they only caught me off guard!" He defended himself, even though he knew it wasn't true, but he can't back off now.

"Well then, try to dodge this! HIRAIKOTSU!" She yelled as she throw Hiraikotsu at him which he dodge, thanks to his shards. Yet he didn't saw Miroku behind him and put an ofuda on him, making him froze in the midst of his run. Seeing this, Kagome goes up to Kouga, bent down, put her hands in front of the location on both of his shards and they instantly came out, which has blacken by the lust for revenge and Kagome that he has, purified them by a single touch and then she backed up towards the other.

"I guess you forgot to give them back to yesterday's evening! Well, thank you now" Kagome said as she backed up.

At the same time, Sango threw Hiraikotsu again and since he was still frozen, it hit him right in the stomach making him fly back trough trees. As he was taken care of, each Lords and Ladies turned towards the demons that has accompanied the degraded wolf.

They were all ready to fight and it was a good thing because as soon as their leader was out, they attacked right away. But as soon they were near, a faded pink barrier was around them. Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and the other Lords excluding only Sakura, Syaoran, Yue, Eriol, Tomoyo and Meillin (A/N You know why right?) were confused. Where did that came from? They then heard Sakura chanting something under her breath sounding strangely like FIGHT and a 'arrow' of thick pink energy pierced the shield and headed towards the opposite demons and made a clear way right in the middle, demons that were there were falling after it passage.

And there was a sudden flash surrounding her, a kind of golden circle appear underneath her feet and a pink staff with a star on top of it appears in her hands. In the same time, behind her the same thing happens to Eriol but his staff was different, it was black with a sun on top of it. Inuyasha just shrugged his shock off and unsheathed his sword, changing it in a fang, there was more important things to do than looking at somebody changing thing and making thing appear and that exactly what he yelled. Everybody then prepared their weapons. Most of them has sword like most of the warriors and Lords of this time.

Sango has already prepared Hiraikotsu for another throw and her sword was also ready. And Miroku was standing right beside her his Kazaana ready as his staff was. He also has been landed a sword, which the handle was of a golden color with a silver snowflake on it and the blade was as shiny as silver. Behind them was Kirara in her demon form. Yet everybody failed to see a thunder surrounded tiger and a small little cat like 'creature' nor the six glowing women, one glowing black another glowing white as one was red, blue, gray and even a light brown/white(Thunder, Dash, Dark, Light, Fiery, Watery, Windy and Earthy), behind them too.

At their right was Inuyasha with his fang out and Chrissie at his left side, her sword out too. Her sword's handle was purple with her black star on it and the blade was black.

At Inuyasha's right was Kagome, her bow was ready and she can now make her arrows appear in her hands by thinking only. And she also had a dagger strapped to one of her thighs. Beside her was Sesshoumaru with Toukijin unsheathed and ready to kill.

At the other side of Sango and Miroku were Sakura and Eriol, their staffs in their hands, standing straight. Beside Sakura was a golden lion with a silver armor and a ruby jewel on it forehead's armor and beside Eriol was a black panther with a butterfly on it collar with a black gem and there was also one on his forehead. Both has a pair of enormous wings on their back. In front of Sakura was Syaoran with his element sword before him and he has a ofuda in one of his hand. Tomoyo who was at their sides too has a sword in hand that look kind of delicate for a sword. The handle was lavender with her land sign ad the blade was made of unbreakable crystal with a plum flower in it.

Not far from them was Anna with her own sword, the handle has a dark blue sapphire color with her crystal snowflake embedded on the end of it and the blade was the same as Tomoyo's blade but instead of a plum it was a blue lily. Yue, that was by her side has a transparent shining shard of diamond that was big enough to contain a fork (don't even mind the comparison) floating right on top of his right hand and a sword at his hip. A little farther was Ryu with a sword that the handle was blood red almost black with the marking and the blade was metallic yet fire was the only thing that the demons could see around the sword. Meillin also has a sword similar yet her lame was finer and here was a rose on it, embedded on the handle.

(OK enough with descriptions now)

After the fall of the middle demons, those who weren't touched attacked without hesitation, but every of the living being who was opposing them stayed still, not moving an inch. That was until Naraku's demons was of a meter close to them that they defend themselves. But even then, the _'evil'_ demons weren't strong enough to hit any of them. The Kenkai that has been pierced before was still in place after the passage of the arrow. There was also the fact that there were ofuda in front of it which only re-enforced the barrier. Not long after, which by means five seconds after, the ones that Naraku has no control on attacked those who were trying to pierce the pink barrier. But as they were near it. They suddenly disappear and no where to be seen. Everybody looked around confused, but the Inu-tachi knew exactly what happened…

END OF THE CHAPTER

Kenkai: shield, barrier…


	8. Life as a mess

**Old renew Love**

XtopangelX: Hey guys! I'm sorry I know it has been a long time since I last updated but my old computer broke down and gotta change it now I have a brand new but gotta install everything so now here I am typing the new chapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I got enough of saying this each time; I don't own any of Inuyasha's or Card Captor Sakura's characters ok?

Chapter 7: Life as a mess

After Kouga and the demons with him were gone, the Lords and Ladies retreated in the castle while Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and even Shippo stayed on the battle ground.

'Unbelievable…' they all thought

"That bastard joined forces with the one that tricked him and his pack to near death" Said Inuyasha

"And he did this only because I didn't choose him?" Asked Kagome dumbfounded

"He was quite taken with you Lady Kagome" Said Miroku

Kagome lowered her head 'If I didn't refused him then he wouldn't have allied himself with Naraku'

Sango's P.O.V

I was listening to everything my companions said. True was still that Kouga joined Naraku to get to Kagome. We just lost an ally…

I looked at Kagome, she looked ashamed.

'Oh don't tell me she thinks that's all her fault. Yeah, what Miroku said wasn't the most comforting thing but come on Kagome, snap out of it'

I marched towards her and placed my hand on her shoulder. I had whispered to her "Kagome, it's not your fault that Kouga joined Naraku"

Then I couldn't believe her answer…

"Yes it is! If I hadn't rejected him then he wouldn't have gone to Naraku!"

I looked around my companions for support. It seems that Miroku was about to say something yet Inuyasha beat him at it "Kagome, if you hadn't refused him then you would have to renounce your mating with Sesshoumaru, as much I hate that you're betrothed to my half-brother, he is a more powerful enemy than that mangy wolf will ever be… As much as I dislike the idea…"

I had to agree with him, it is true, just then, when they scratched him, they making sure to use not even half of their energies. I still doubt that Hiraikotsu was necessary.

For a youkai "prince" as he called himself, he wasn't the most powerful one, if when he kidnapped Kagome we weren't busy then we would have been able to stop him I'm sure about this… I just am… Poor Kagome, so much happened him in not even a week…

_Life's such a mess…_

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Life sometimes just a mess… I know just think of me as a stubborn hanyou who don't understand. Even Kagome do, but sometimes there's thing that I rather be not understood, Yet the fact another women that I cherished will be taken away from me again is just unbearable, at least, I don't make this known. Kagome feels bed enough with this cocky wolf's situation. And just who am I to deny her to my brother if I can't even decide between her and Kikyo, who's dead, and how it is even more confusing with the Lady Chrissie in it. Willingly or not, I have to admit attract to her, maybe not love yet it seems so close.

Did I say that life's definitely a mess sometimes? I believe I did, well I'm just right, when finally, I have only Kikyo to stay with since Kagome is not in my reach no more, there's a full blooded youkai suddenly appear out of no where in my life and I'm, like I said and I'm not even to go and try to denied it that I'm attract to her, but not even in love yet…M y life has so much troubles in it.

Arg, you snap out of it, I'm starting to believe that living a single life is way better than now. Love life so damn confusing anyway. I don't think I'll ever be able to go with it, not ever…

I still can't believe it. Kagome is Asuka, princess to the Eastern Lands… The lost princess as so much called her. Why? Well, she DID disappear and… O h no! Chrissie is coming, gotta go really!

_Told ya that life's a mess…_

Normal view

True enough, Chrissie was heading their way but it seems that she didn't saw them, and she was looking irritated about something.

"Chrissie?" Kagome asked her head sill bowed…

"Huh? Oh Kagome. Didn't know you were here. What is it?"

"Can I talk to you in private along with Sakura and Anna?"

"Sure I'm going to call them, come in…"

Private talking

"Kagome you wanted to see us?" Asked Sakura

"Yes, I wanted to know if there's any way… Any way… Well, you know to get Kouga back to our side?"

"Kagome, ways are plenty to gain enemies as allies less yet plenty, yet to gain an ally back… The only way is to give him what he wanted…" Said Chrissie

"And in this case, it is you," Said Anna "but it will be Lord Sesshoumaru who will be offended and this idea doesn't have a place in the good category in my mind."

"So there's really no other way to get him back?"

"Unless he forget his supposed love for you, he will stay our enemy" Said Chrissie

Kagome looked even more depressed then she is already is.

'Even with his constant claims, he was still a friend, okay, a suitor but still a dear friend and now I lost him because of an engagement from my childhood.

'How come my life's such a mess?'

Sakura, who stayed silent all the conversation, remembered about her powers. There is a way yet she knew that most will not agree with her plan but it was either that or his death. Then Kagome will feel even worst than she is now.

"Hum… There's maybe a way to make him forget" She started but she was cut off.

"There is? It's impossible. There's no magic powerful enough to erase one's memories forever, they are bound to surface one day and it's only going to be worst than it is" Said Anna

"True but not quite at the same time, there is a way to make him forget about everything… Do you remember that staff that I had with me during the battle? Well, it channels my power. Long ago those power where sealed into taro like cards. Now they are in me. I can do just about everything, including erasing memories…"

"Cards?" Chrissie demand while raising an eyebrow

"Ya this magic wasn't mine centuries ago, until the sorcerer who created them died and the power has passed down to me along with its guardian Keroberos, the beast guardian of the Clow Cards"

"Keroberos? Isn't it the winged lion by your side just then, while you were using your staff of yours?" Asked Kagome

"Yeah"

"So you mean that you can actually erase his memories without him getting them back?" Said Chrissie

"Well, maybe he'll get them back in another life but not in this life time which pretty long…" She responded

"Ok then can you explain the angel and the winged panther with Eriol just then? Don't tell me he have power like yours" Said Kagome

"Actually, not really, the thing is that he's Clow's reincarnation." Said Sakura

"And there I thought I'm finished with all this reincarnation thingy." Said Kagome

"Well, seems you're not" Said a voice by the door.

They turned around to see Eriol standing here, smirking.

"Now what that smirk for, knowing you I will hate to know, but I'm taking the risk" Said Anna

"Why I'm hurt Lady Anna" He mocked hurt

"Lady? Ok what are hiding this time?" Said Chrissie

"Nothing, why?" He said

"Come on we knew you long enough to know that you're hiding something" Said Anna

"I don't know you for long enough to judge you but by how they're reacting, spill it!" Exclaimed Kagome

"Now even you are against me Kagome?" Whined Eriol

"Ok that just freaked me out I'm outta here" Said Chrissie

"Make that two" Agreed Kagome

"No, corrections make that three" Said Anna

"Hey! Now that's mean!" Shouted Eriol

All the girls excluded Sakura slowly limped to the doors.

After they were gone, Sakura slowly turned toward Eriol, and all he does is gulped.

"How long have you been spying on us?" she shouted

Unfortunately for Eriol, the three other weren't that far and even without their advanced hearing; they hear every word without problem. They rushed back in the room with a murderous gleam in their eyes.

Poor Eriol…

End of chapter

XtopangelX: K not only I didn't posted for a long time and this the waited chapter. Make this your valentine present. Happy Valentine!


	9. First step to win back a mate

Old Renew Love

By: XtopangelX

Helped by: Sugar babe

Disclaimer: Ok Inuyasha isn't mine and will never be so all the lawyers around me can leave! I said Get out!

XtopangelX: Hey guys! It been long since I have updated uh? (Months?) Well, sorry but I really didn't feel like writing with my Chinese school problems.

Chapter 8: First step to win back a mate

In the Eastern castle, in the meeting room

"Hello Ladies! I was…" Eriol stuttered nervously

"Don't give us the big talk Eriol. Just how much did you heard?" Chrissie gritted through her teeth

"And for how long have you been standing here as well Eriol?" Said Sakura, well, more like shouted

"Huh… Since the beginning? " Wrong answer dear Eriol.

In the hall or more like through the entire castle, Eriol's screeches were heard.

And made the other royalty wondered 'What exactly did he do again?' as Tomoyo sighed at her mate idiocy.

'It's amazing how he seems to be the wiser of us yet he doesn't find the reason to stop ticking the girls off.' Se thought will shaking her head.

After a while, every Lords and Ladies were gathered in the dinner room and the Inu-Tachi was there as well, thinking 'What the heck is happening?'

When they got back into the castle, the Lords were smirking and the Ladies giggling but Lady Tomoyo was looking kind of lost. There was a strange gleam in her eyes. But they were told to get in the dinning room. That where they are now. Just has they finished thinking, the doors opened to revealed a very feminine-looking Eriol. Everyone just either smirked or was laughing hard. Even Jaken, the one who never dared to do anything to anger a Lord, even if he always messed up, was laughing, rolling around the floor. Everybody stopped to look at him, glared, and got back at smirking and laughing.

The four 'artists' was thinking 'That was as freaky as with Eriol in the meeting room just then. Oh but who cares, that's a damn good show.'

At this point, Eriol has only one thought in mind 'And I thought that only happened to Jaken… Guess I was wrong.'

* * *

Elsewhere, in another castle toward the north end of Japan.

Naraku was looking at Kanna's mirror and he himself was laughing hard at the picture of Eriol.

* * *

Back to the others

Now for Eriol description: His long dark blue hair was in a long braid with sakuras and Mei hua (Mei hua: plum blossom in Chinese) flowers there and there. He was wearing the haori and hakama that he has before those were like Sesshoumaru's one. They were navy, but the flowers were black so it didn't show a lot. His face was full of make-up, well done make-up may I add, pink eye shadow with a same color lips and slight blush on his really really really pale skin. On other words, his cheeks were as red as Miroku's when Sango slaps him.

Three hours later, when the Lord Eriol was back to 'normal' and everybody has calmed down. They were either relaxing or talking. But anyway, they were all busy around the castle.

The Eastern lady, Central Western lady, Northern lady and the current Eastern princess were together again, talking about how the demon/sorceress will make the 'love-sick' wolf forget about everything. Then, it seems that they will either give him his position back, just not to get him suspicious about anything. They themselves have agreed with such a suggestion but now to get the others won't be so easy.

_What to do?_

"I guess we'll just have to wait for the right moment isn't it?" Said Chrissie

"Yea I highly doubt they will appreciate this proposition. I mean even an enemy doesn't deserve to get their memories erased. Well, maybe Naraku but who cares about him?" Said Anna

"Well, maybe us? Come on Anna, we want to kill him, we gotta know him." Said Chrissie

"Whatever" The Eastern Lady replied with an unladylike snort

Kagome and Sakura were looking at them, sweat dropping. Kagome thought 'Is this the Anna I knew back then. The serious Anna?'

"Do you think we should stay here Sakura? I doubt it will be good for our sanity…"

Sakura let out a little giggle before turning to Kagome and said "Actually, we're all quite acquainted with those two. But if you really want to keep your sanity, maybe we should leave." Then those two left, leaving the two still arguing ladies behind them.

"Hum Chrissie?" Said Anna when she noticed that their companions left them

"What?" She responded not noticing such a change

"Where are Sakura and my sister?"

"Hein? What are you talking about? They are right besides…" She trailed as she turned around.

"I think we scared Kagome off girl" Teased Chrissie

Both off them laugh has they head off towards the main garden. There they found Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be in deep thoughts.

"Want to tease him Anna?" Asked Chrissie

"Why not? It's going to be fun."

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

Seventy years and she's finally back. Asuka… Kagome has finally come back to me. Yet it seems that she doesn't remember me or our relationship. Did my brother brainwash her? Wait a minute! Where did THAT came from? I have to stop having Jaken around me. He's ideas is getting to me a little bit too much. Now how to get Kagome to be my mate-to-be, well, more like, to have her consent again.

Oh great, here comes the two ladies. I guess I will have to ignore them.

"Hey Fluffy!" I heard them yelled

Great! Can't flinch, can't flinch. Great I flinched! Hope they did not noticed!

End of P.O.V

* * *

With Tomoyo and Meillin

"Hey Moyo, what do think the four other are talking about?"

"No idea. But I can just guess it is very serious."

"Well, it sure should have to be. Kagome requested an audience!" Meillin made it obvious that she didn't understood Tomoyo

"Well, that's a sign but there's also the fact with everything going on, things isn't making anything easy for Kagome, everything is turning serious with her. For even something like trivial as rain could be a threat to Kagome." Tomoyo explained wisely

With Sesshoumaru, Anna and Chrissie

"Hey Fluffy!" Shouted Anna and Chrissie

They got no respond, which wasn't normal for him because as prideful as is this youkai, it is impossible that he does not defend his title by now and especially not with their shouts.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Asked Chrissie

"…" Still no answer

'Ok he's trying to ignore us again!' thought Anna

'Hey Chrissie!'

'I told you to stay out of my head!'

'Whatever! He's ignoring us again. Got any ideas to get back at him?'

'Ignoring us? Are we that much of a bother?'

Both looked at each other before bursting out of laughing. Which Sesshoumaru just had enough of hearing. He finally turned around, but wasn't greeted by the sight he was expecting, actually, there's more youkai now than he thought. Kagome and Sakura were standing there, one eyebrow raised. He just shrugged and walked past them, and purposely touched Kagome slightly to take her scent in.

She unconsciously shivered by the contact, which was, of course, much to Sesshoumaru's delight.

Owari

Sorry for Sesshoumaru's short P.O.V It's because I couldn't really make him think about that or nothing else, writer block what do you want?


	10. Sango's love

Old Renew Love

By: XtopangelX

Helped by: Sugar babe

Disclaimer: IY is not mine and neither is the cast of it! Nor does Ccs' crew belong to me.

* * *

Chapter 9: Sango's love 

Sango's P.O.V

I was watching the scene below me on the balcony that has the garden for view. I also saw Kagome shivered at Sesshoumaru's touch. Is she really falling for him? But either way, she was to be his mate…

I can't afford to loose my sister. She had been there when Naraku possessed Kohaku with the tainted shard, and he still has him. But if Kagome is happy, then who am I to take this from her. After all, she has done so much for each of us. Plus she seems to be delighted when she found her family again.

Yet there's still a question on my mind. Didn't she told us her father is dead? Ok, her father was still in this era and not dead, but none of us ever saw him yet. Where could he be? I'm surprised Kagome didn't think of that yet nor doesn't she see that? Oh it's so confusing…

And Miroku, he's still going around groping women. But he seems to have lessen his habitude-

A loud smacking sound was heard trough the entire hall, great, I talked to fast… Who has Miroku groped now?

End of P.O.V

Sango walked down the hall to see Rika looking outraged and Miroku on the ground with a bump on his head that will make Sango's fist proud.

"Rika? Are you ok?" She asked tentatively

"Keep that pervert out of my way…" She hissed through the teeth, huh fangs.

"Sure" She said as she dragged him towards his room, opened the door and threw him in it and left. She sighed and shook her head 'When will he ever learn?'

'Not yet it seems' A voice in her head said

"What!" She looked around her and saw Tomoyo standing in the middle of the hall. She bowed down and said "My Lady"

"No need for formalities. You're the princess' friend are you not, and then I do not want such formalities from you. Just call me Tomoyo. Even my servants do, most of them anyway" She said

"Hum… Ok then Tomoyo" Sango said with a small lopsided grin.

Tomoyo let out a small laugh and said "How about we go get ourselves some tea and talk? And Meillin will be joining us later on. She's busy right now."

"Why not?" She couldn't really deny a lady anything so…

As they head toward the tea room, they talked little. When they settled down, the maids immediately brought the tea on the table.

"You're a demon slayer are you not lady Sango?" Asked Tomoyo while looking at her uniform

"Hum yes? But there's no need to call me a lady, I'm not one." She replied

Tomoyo, once again, let out a small full-hearted giggle "Don't be modest Sango, you're a demon slayer, and if I'm not wrong you're father was the leader of your clan, then you do deserve the title. Plus I heard a young lord has his eyes set on you. Was it Lord Kuranoske if I do remember well?"

"How-"

"He is a king on my territory, so we save a meeting once a year, and he's bragging about the perfect lady and everything, he's getting quite unnerving. Actually, we have a meeting next week. Do you want to come?"

"But is it not meeting between kings and lords only?"

"It is. Since you're late father was the head on his village, and you're the heiress, than I guess that makes you a lady. Plus it is Kuranoske who is going to be happy."

"I'm not exactly delighted to see him…"

"I see… Is it the perverted monk that you travel with? He is quite handsome in my own taste." Sango corked a eyebrow up "Don't get ideas, I still love my mate"

Both women laughed at such ideas. "But really, I can see your affection for this young men run deeper than friendship" Said Tomoyo

"I can't deny such affirmation, I do feel for him feelings that are deeper than simple friendship, but he's a lecher… I can't really get with him and sit while he gropes women. I don't even know what he thinks of me…"

"Sango… If you're to be with him, I'm sure he's gonna stop his lecherous way… How do you think I got Eriol to settle down? I dare him to go and continued to grope women and I'll him forever. And believe me it worked." Laughed Tomoyo

"Lord Eriol was a lecher? It's hard to believe, he's so much of a gentleman."

"The young monk is also a gentleman. And he's not acting quite properly toward the feminine privacy…"

"True, but, I'm sorry if it offends you in any way, I'm not meaning you're old or anything but, you've been referring Miroku as the young monk, how old are you, actually?" Asked Sango

"Don't worry, it isn't offending, most youkai have been asked that question. I'm actually only 50 years older than Kagome who's currently 180."

Sango was stunned. She was 230 years old? Kagome was 180?

"When a human age one year, we aged then years after. When we reach 200, we will stop growing older, that means it's already 30 years since I have stop growing. At least, that's what happens with the majority of the youkai. Hanyou aged each 50 years. Their life's time is shorter than us yet longer than yours." Explained Tomoyo

"Oh…" 'There's still something that is bugging me… I doubt I should ask'

"Another question what is it?" her voice scared her, she wasn't expecting that the lady in front of will read her mind

"Huh… Kagome's father, where is he?"

Tomoyo sighed… "I can't answer you on that one. I don't know and neither the others know. After that most of his family departed, he was drowning in depression; Lord Haiku really loved Lady Aiko, his mate, and his family. He had defied the laws that forbid those of royal blood to mate with a commoner, but after him, the code was broken. They couldn't stop him. Four years later, he disappeared and left Anna to keep up with the lands. Nobody knew where he was but Anna couldn't think about it as of yet, numerous low class youkai were trying to dethroned her, as she wasn't mate yet, the lands weren't completely hers. Later she met Yue, her betrothed from China, the Lord of China, which was a dog demon, before he died, has made a deal with Haiku, they joined both countries with it. But unfortunately, his passed away on a battle that Haiku couldn't help." Tomoyo said in one breath

"Oh" Sango couldn't say anything about it, she herself lost all her family and she knew the pain that could cause. She couldn't exactly blame the Lord Haiku for fleeing. But where is he now?

"Does Kagome know of it yet?" She asked

"We've been trying to think about how to tell her, I supposed now, she's thinking that her father is dead. To tell the truth, we are also thinking that, he was weakening when he left, but Anna never believed that. No matter what, she still believes that her father is alive, that he's strong and never died… She's hardheaded sometimes."

Once again Sango was speechless. Now she really shouldn't have asked anything at all.

"Oh I'm sorry that I've asked. I heard that the lord Haiku was a highly respected one." Said Sango

"True, but thing changed after Kagome, Lady Aiko, ex-Lord Koinu and the young prince Sota felt down the Bone-eater well."

"I see" comprehend Sango

Just then, the lady Meillin of the Southern Lands arrived in the room and eyed Tomoyo evilly "Why did you told Syaoran that burned his clothes?" She shouted

"Damn" Sango heard the lady Tomoyo muttered under her breath and suddenly she disappeared. Sango looked lost and Meillin, seeing her facial expression, laughed a little. "Don't worry, she's always doing this when she's in trouble with one of us, especially with Syaoran and Sesshoumaru. Damn we all do in face of both of them. Even Yue is less cold than those two. Well, less than Sesshoumaru anyway." Said Meillin, unknowingly raising Sango's level of doubt about whether it was a good idea that Kagome mates with Sesshoumaru or not.

"Lady Sango?" Asked Meillin while waving her hand in front of her, making Sango snapped out of her thought and when the words finally sank in her head, she finally asked "Why does everybody call me a Lady around here?"

Again a giggle escaped Meillin's mouth and it was beginning to unnerved Sango that each lady was laughing at her words.

"Why, are you not a guest in this castle and each guest hare is consider a lady, plus last time I checked, you're a village's head daughter? Plus I have heard the young lord Kuranoske saying your name quite enough times" Lady Meillin replied

Sango's head was bowed because she didn't want the beautiful Lady before see the blush on her face. But unfortunately…

"I see so you do have feelings for Kuranoske?" Asked Meillin when Sango's blush just intensified

"No I don't!" Accidentally shouted Sango now fearing for her life, it just wasn't heard of to yell at a Lady who is nobler than herself but the Lady just laugh and said "Oh so it is the mink is it not?"

"What's with everybody asking me that?" Muttered Sango under her breath but weren't youkai exactly known for having better senses than humans?

"Oh because it is obvious and we can't see that you love him dear Lady Sango" Giggled Meillin "Oh and houshi-sama will you come out of behind the door please?"

"Damn" Muttered Sango under her breath once again "Lady Luck is against me really!"

"I guess I'll leave you too alone for now" Said Meillin smirking, her and Tomoyo's plan to bring both of them was working.

"No! Huh I mean are you sure you do not want to drink some tea my lady?" Asked Sango nervously

"No my mate should be waiting for me now" Smirked Meillin once again

"Hum okay then, I guess I'll be retiring to my chambers as well"

"No stay here, the dining room is beside it, and its dinner time soon."

"Ok… Then I…" She couldn't find any excuses any more. She didn't want to stay here alone with Miroku. She knew better than this plus she knew that he heard enough of her conversation with the Southern lady.

* * *

After Meillin left, she joined Tomoyo at the door of her room. 

"So how it is going?" Asked Tomoyo

"Well, you already got her to confess but when I got her to, the monk was spying on us, and heard every word. It just isn't fair; she didn't say that she loves him yet. She just blushed!"

* * *

Owari 

XtopangelX: I have to g now really! I'm going out to eat Japanese tonight!

I just got an email about how I stole a Cardcaptor idea by another guest that namedherself or himself as XtopangelX: Well, sorry to disappoint you, but it'sa crossover, so sure I'm including it in it!


	11. Miroku's feelings

Old Renew Love 

By: XtopangelX

Helped by: Sugarbabe22

XtopangelX: It has been a long time since I've update isn't it? Well, there it is. I just got problem with my hotmail… I can't go in. I changed it now, my email is littleasiangirl08yahoo.ca. Got anything to tell me apart reviews email me!

Disclaimer: Neither Ccs nor IY belongs to me. I'll been rich if it is.

* * *

Chapter 10: Miroku's feelings

Miroku's P.O.V

Lady Sango loves who? Who is it? Who does Lady Sango loves? Lady Sango loves somebody?

All those thoughts, although being all the same, came rushing into my head… Who could that be? I'm sure that she never fell in love with anybody while traveling...She never told me anything about her love life but I can read her emotions like an open book… Could it be the young king Kuranoske? What does he have better than me? Ok he's a king… And I'm a monk! Plus he can't even protect her! His army is weak… They can't defeat the bear youkai's ghost. I CAN!

Wait there… Am I jealous? Am I jealous of the young lord Kuranoske? I am jealous upon the beautiful Lady Sango? What am I feeling? Sure I do grope ladies a little bit but could I have fell for the demon slayer Sango? I am confused!

Maybe should I take my distance from her for a while, to sort my thought out? Maybe I should after all…

I can't concentrate with her around. Most of the time, I can't see straight when she's in front of me. What are those feelings? I don't know… Lately, my knowledge of a monk can't help me, if not, they confuse me even more.

Oh beautiful Sango…Who am I kidding? I, indeed, have falling for you…

Yet, can I be nothing more than a friend for you? Am I even a friend to you?

Can I give you nothing more then the king could? I lie to myself, I can't rival with him, he can give you anything you want, all the things you would dream for. Oh yes, there is one thing he can't after all… The un-requited love of a cursed monk…

I guess I can just watch her from afar now… Her being happy with the man she loves, without the fear that one day, her son will have a curse, a void, that he will be taking away from him if Naraku is not defeat… No, that may be the only thing that is worth of me… A poor monk that has falling for the charms of a woman who has, herself, falling for a king… I can't rival with him… He is far more handsome, richer and he is not cursed either… I can give her nothing but pain for the rest of her life… After this journey, I will leave the village of Kaede and maybe I'll go to see Koharu (Is that her name?). Indeed, I have forgotten her… Is she still suffering from the abuse of her village? I have no idea…

End of P.O.V

While being deep in his thought he have not noticed his hand was slowly creeping towards Sango's bottom.

"Miroku? MIROKU!" Fifteen minutes have passed since Meillin has left the tea room and Miroku hasn't said a single word yet… It was an awkward silence… And the exact silence she couldn't stand anymore! She suddenly feels a hand on her bottom and turned red. 'Why that!' "Hentai!"

SLAPPPPPPPPPP!

The sound was heard through the entire castle…

With Tomoyo and Meillin

When they heard the slap and winced… Surely the houshi doesn't withstand this all day, and he certainly didn't just mess up the chance they gave him!

* * *

In the garden

When they heard the sound, the one thought that came into the mind of Kagome was 'HENTAI!'

Chrissie, Sakura and Anna who knew about the Southern Lady and the Central East Lady just thought 'He messed up!'

Sesshoumaru thought "…". Well he didn't pay attention to the sound, he was too happy; because of Kagome and her reaction to his light touch.

In all the other rooms

'What's happening?' was the result of the majority of all the minds in the castle. But only Shippo and Inuyasha knew why… Miroku's being a hentai again…

Surely the houshi doesn't withstand this all day, and he certainly didn't just mess up the chance they gave him!

* * *

Back to Miroku's P.O.V

What did I do? I followed the trail of my arm and saw it was near my beloved's bottom… Oh no! But I couldn't keep the smile that was tugging the corners of my mouth… She was breathtaking when she was in fury. Maybe that's why I groped her the most. No I groped her the most because I love her. Whoa! Now I don't grope that much... I nearly don't grope compared to grandfather and father… (OO)

End of P.O.V

Just after having slapped the big pervert beside her, she turned her heels and left and directed herself toward her chambers but in midway, she found out that… SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE SHE WAS.

'Just great, first Miroku groped me again and now I'm lost. What a fine day!' thought Sango sarcastically. She was aggravated! Her day couldn't get worst that that!

Well Sango, it actually could…

Just as she thought that, another sound shook the castle… This time it wasn't a slap or a punch, it was something else! It was a scream, coming from where Miroku was, where she left him! And can't left out the fact that the sound was exactly like his voice… What's happening?

* * *

With Miroku and his P.O.V

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

That hole in my palm is extending further again! But the time hasn't come yet, how- It hurts!

I hear the door slams open but I didn't know who it was, never has the void hurt him that much unless Naraku's poisoning insects was in me. Soon, I felt nothing but void. Was I sucked in?

End of P.O.V

When the door slammed open, the spectators were horrified. The wind tunnel in the young monk's cursed hand has become larger; the beads could no longer hold it. It was sucking in many things in the tea room. They needed beads first, and only then they could deal with him…

They had a servant brought in prayer beads stronger than the last and wrapped it around in hand from behind him or else, they will be sucked in themselves. They had then placed him in his guest's chambers and had some servants take care of him, but Sango insisted to stay by his side. They didn't stop her but the Inu-tachi was worry for them. The lords and their mates weren't as much as them for they didn't know them as long as Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo knew Sango and Miroku.

They knew of the love between those two, well the Ladies also, and the jealousy that strike both of them when either Miroku is groping another woman or Sango's being court by the king Kuranoske.

A little while later, Miroku was starting to stir. At this, Sango was panicked, what was she supposed to do? It was Kagome the healer of their group! At least, she was when Kaede wasn't there. And all the servants has left after she told them too and the others too.

Sango suddenly just reacted to her instinct and begun to take care of him (I don't know what to type so…). She then called the others by the means of a servant passing by.

When the other arrives, Miroku was still asleep but he was no longer suffering, which was a good sign for them.

* * *

Owari

XtopangelX: Sorry I know that this one is short but I have to! I'm also going to start answering the reviews. I'm loosing them because I can't go in hotmail and everything!

Unfortunately I can't answer those from Single Spark, I lost them all… The next post won't be a chapter but review post.


	12. Welcome to Inuyasha's world

**Old Renew Love**

By XtopangelX

XtopangelX: Hey! I know it's been long since I updated huh? Oh well, got exams since last time and even more to come… Anyway, for the review chapter I'm posting it after that one or the next one (centered on sess/kag pairing) but the next chapter may be the last, I've lost all inspiration for this fanfic… I've got writer's block for almost each chapter! Anyway, even if I don't delete it from the site, I guess, I won't actually update for a long time, not that it makes any difference from before...

(no biggie)Warning: This chapter that has lot of P.O.V in it! Oh and I formated my computer so I don't have the Word English correction's list! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Check the other chapters

Chapter 11(I think…): Welcome to Inuyasha's world

Inuyasha's P.O.V

After we all left Miroku, I have gone back to my room. It was dinner time but nobody wanted to eat, they couldn't eat… The lecher's, ok Miroku's Kazaana has become bigger, as for the chances that he get suck in, just say he wasn't the luckiest man in the world. They just duplicated if it can become bigger at any moment.

As for Sango, she has insisted to stay by Miroku's side, damn; she even chased all the servants out of Miroku's guest chambers! Now Kagome, Kirara, Shippo and, even though I won't let them know that, myself were worried about and for her and the monk. Though she won't admit it, and due to Kagome's constant talks about how they love each other, I knew that Sango's feelings for the monk were more then deep. Why? I've no idea, how could she fall for a lecher? Oh well who am I to see anything about it?

And for my own part, I'm not faring better that the two of them… Sesshoumaru is going to mate with Kagome, was she willing? I don't know. Sesshoumaru seemed… Happy? That's new… I never saw him express any feelings, since Kagome's disappearance that's it… Anyway, I'm getting out of my subject, hey I'm not talking about my half-brother's, even though we're constantly at each other's throat, love life here!

As I was saying, I'm not faring much better than Miroku nor Sango… I have to deal with my attraction for Chrissie and my now supposingly 'love' for Kikyo. Do I even love her anymore? I know that once, I did, but now? I mean, how can I love her if I'm attract to another female? Oh I'm getting even more confused and- Oh Damn! The Lady Chrissie is heading down the hall meaning... MY WAY! Wait, am I not supposed to be in my room? Oh well…I turned to leave but…

"Prince Inuyasha?" I heard her say… I gulped. Oh, how sweet was her voice! Huh no, I gotta leave! Damn she's here! I then took of in a run

End of P.O.V

Start of Chrissie's P.O.V

I saw Sesshoumaru's little half-brother down the hall, but he seemed to be avoiding me since we met, well since after he met me at the well.It's funny to remember his reation when he realised I'm a Lady of a land. But now I got enough of his cat and mouse's, funny, we're both dogs demons, half or not, game, I wanted to know the reason. Yet he turned to leave and ran, oh no you don't!

I called out to him. "Prince Inuyasha?"

I heard him gulping, why? It's not like I'm going to eat him… I probably voiced my thoughts because he is turning toward me with a questioning face. Oops... I didn't meant for it to come out…

"Yes My lady?" He asked, his voice was kind of strangled. Ok is he scared of me? Weird...

"Hmm, call me Chrissie; I hate it when people get all formal with me… So does the others…" I giggled a little after this declaration but it didn't seemed to be really amusing him, hence the eyebrow lifted on his face.

"Is that supposed to include Sesshoumaru? _My Lady?_" He asked

Well at least, he's joking with me… About my words that's it!…

"Ok maybe not all of us…" And he just started to laugh right here! Great, I must have a frown on my face, he's running right now…

'Oh no you're not!'

End of P.O.V

Starting of Inuyasha's P.O.V

I just started to laugh at what she said but when I look up...

Uh Oh… If there's one thing I had learned with Kagome and Sango, it is to stop pissing off girls! Though I don't know why Kagome is still 'sit'ting me…

The look on the Lady face wasn't a really welcoming one… More of a scary one… Not a good sign, I think I better run... Now!

End of P.O.V

'Oh no, you're not!' A voice in Chrissie screamed as she saw Inuyasha sprinting down the hall and toward the garden. She chased after him, and with her being a full demon and all, she caught up with him, but she got a little too fast while running, so she end up running in Inuyasha and made them fall on the floor, Chrissie on top. They looked at eachother and their heads were getting closer and touched eachother's lips for a while before realizing what was happening, Chrissie jumped off Inuyasha, almost instantly.

"Hum I think I'll will retreated to my quarters now. See you around prince..." And she turned to leave.

'What just happened here?'

You'll have to admit that her lips are soft!

'Well, I'

Just admit it!

'Fine! Her lips ARE soft now leave me alone!'

(Not until you admit that you love her!)

'I don't love her! I am attracted to her, but not in love'

(yawn I'm going to give you a classic here. Who are you trying to convince, me or you? )

'What?'

'Hey what are you talking about' Inuyasha yelled in his mind to his conscious.

"Answer me!" He said aloud right when Chrissie came back to where he was, in the garden!

She giggled nervously before saying "I forgot something but I'll come back later..."

'Great she probably thinks I'm crazy right now! Anyway, what could she forget in this garden anyway, I only see flowers anyway'

(Why do you even care what she thinks of you if you don't love her?)

'Well, for the Western's land's reputation?' he asked more than said

(Yeah right! You don't even care about those lands! Stop lying and go talk to her without being a baka!)

'Who you're calling a baka?'

(Do I even need to answer? yawn again (A/N I'm actually yawning so...))

'growls...' He thought before leaving to her research

A while later, Inuyasha found Chrissie in the library, how he got there, even he didn't know.

"Hello LADY Chrissie!" he said playfully, though a little bit nervously.

"Yes prince?" she said not even lifting her head from the book she was reading, though her shoulders was slightly shaking... Maybe because of the Lady thingie, oh well, he didn't know.

"Um... Ummm..."

"What is it?"

"Um... Oh nothing, I forgot! Hehehe" He said scratching the back of his head.

Can't blame him! He did forgot! We forget things when we're nervous isn't it?

'What I'm going to do!'

_Welcome to Inuasha's world_

End of the chapter.

XtopangelX: If you didn't read the note up there, this chapter is short I know! Anyway, I thinking of discontinuing the fic on and even if I don't I'm not updating for a very long time. But this chapter won't be the last, one more and I end it. Or I let it on the site but I won't update anymore. I just get writer's block at almost every chapter. Sorry!

But I will continue it on a single spark ok? Don't ask why!


	13. Kagome's problem

**Old renew love**

XtopangelX: I've decided that I will continue the fic but the updates will be rare. I don't have much inspirations for this and if you're kind to help me out, I will be very thankful. REALLY! Plus I really need somebody to edit my chapters, both stories. I don't have english correction program no more so I need help with my grammar.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Card Captor Sakura or whoever that's going to pup up from any others already owned show or anime but Anna, Chrissie, Ryu and the other characters coming. No Rika's not mine, she's from Card caprtor Sakura.

Chapter 12: Kagome's problem

Kagome's P.O.V

Miroku has became a dear friend of mine during the few years I have been here, almost like an older brother, and he is playing his life in this war that Naraku has waged more than 50 years ago.

And somehow, after he turned Kikyo and Inuyasha agaisnt eachother, he has destroyed families or even entire villages for his own twisted pleasure. And in those includes Miroku's grandfather and his father, and now himself, and Sango's entire village.

Her brother is now possessed by the evil hanyou as he forgets everything about his past, the other fellow demon slayers that inhabitated were killed and she's been tricked to think that Inuyhasa was the cause of the slayers death.

And Miroku, with that wind tunnel in his palm, that suddenly gone awry, it became bigger than before and too early. That means Naraku can now control the wind tunnel, and not only with those Poison Insects of his. His chance of living his scarce, and even if he can reproduced, something related to this brings in another matter that I should think about, if it is a son, then he will be cursed all the same.

To Naraku, I may loose everything and everyone dear to me, he has Koga oon his side, which is MY fault!

But I couldn't exactly say yes 'I will be your mate, Kouga!' while I'm already engaged to Sesshoumaru, a formidable foe.

Yes, engaged! It still isn't really registered in my mind. I'm going to have to be married to Sesshoumaru, he's too cold damnit!

Plus I know I have regained my memories and everything, but my recent memories stays and I can't exactly love someone that tried to kill me NUMEROUS times (Inuyasha tried the first time I met him, confonding me for his dead love). I know, I know, you're saying that he didn't knew who I was, but, beat this! He tried to kill Inuyasha, his own brother, ok, his hlaf-brother. They're so sensitive on it... Anyway, I can't be with somebody who hates his own blood! What will he do to our children... huh... pups? Not that I have decided to say yes yet.

Do I even have a choice? I doubt it, I mean, if the parents approved before and I already said yes years ago, I guess it is unbreakable. Too bad...

But the last time I had any contact with the western lord, or felt anything from him was in the garden, when I passed him and touched him. I didn't even felt like that with Inuyasha who I used to _love_ and surely not from a mere touch as it is.

Did I lov-? No! I don't fall for nobody this easily. Do I?

End of P.O.V

Kagome walked to her room, not bothering to concentrate on where she's going, head full of thought, didn't felt somebody coming...

Sesshoumaru

He saw Kagome coming down the stairs that lead to the second level of rooms and walking to hers. And he also saw that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. A proof? She just bumped into her cousin, Lord Syaoran.

They are now talking, hmm... I know I shouldn't spy but I'm a Lord so that means I got rights, and since she's my fiancée, I have this right as well.

Back to Kagome

She felt herself bump into a hard surface. And nerly falls if she didn't have good reflexes to grab the nearest thing that just happened to be her wall's shirt...

"Damn! I really should concentrated better. And wait! Since when walls have shirts?" So she finally looks up to see Syaoran, smirking at her.

"_Besoin de lunettes, cousine?" _Asked her cousin, in french, a language they could all talk, along with chinese and english. He changed language when he saw Sango coming downstairs for a few minutes and passing them as if they were not even there.

"_Très drôle Syoaran... De toute façon, comment peut tu rire alors que un de mes amis peut bien mourir. "_

"_Au moins, il mourra joyeux. Il aime bien cette fille, Sango, non? Et ça fera un pervers de moins dans le monde" _

"_Bien oui, mais quand même, il est peut-être un pervers de la pire espèce, mais c'est mon ami, et peut-être même un frère si j'y pense. Il m'a toujours aidé quand le frère à mon fiancé devient simplement stupide, avec Sango."_

"_Ouais bon, je vais pas me chicaner avec toi là-dessus," _Seeing that Sango has left, he turned back to japonese. "So what's with his void anyway, I thought it only gorws once a year?"

"Yea well that intrigues me as well." Said Kagome

"By the way, you adressed Inuyasha as your fiancé's brother, does that means you're accepting it?" He asked

"Whether I say yes or no, the results are the same, plus I made those engagements before and I'm bend on keeping my words. Plus, perhaps I can grow to love him once again? I mean it's supposedly 70 years that had passed now! Things can change!" She exclaimed

"Well, I'm not going against your decision now am I? After all, his my, best friend if you will and you're my cousin, so I want the two of you happy don't I?"

"Stop asking yourself so much questions Syaoran and-? Oh damnit! Shut up, He's coming." Said Kagome as she spotted Sesshomaru coming this way.

"Lady Kagome, Lord Syaoran, greetings"

"Oh come on Sessh! You of all people should know we hate to be call this!" Shouted Syaoran, earning himself glares. "What?"

"First stop shouting cousin" Strated Kagome

"Secondly, I happened to like being call Lord" Finished Sesshoumaru

"Is there a thirdly? If that word even exist... Anyway, since when did you two start completing eachother's sentences, that's strange..."

"We were not completing eachothers sentences!" Exclaimed Kagome

"I must agreed with the Lord Syaoran and say that we did completed eachother's sentences, but it was not weird, maybe, we could find other ways to complete eachother then..." The western lord said before departing to hir quarters. Leaving two shocked demons in his wake.

"Did he just said that?" Asked the newly transformed demoness

"I guess? Well, he seems to be bent on having you back, and he's using his charms on you it seems!"

"Charms? He has charms?"

"Oh come on, everybody can see that..."

"Well, I don't! HMPF!" Kagome said while leaving to search for Inuyasha.

"What's with pouting women, today, anyway?" Said Syoran when he was alone

Flashback

He just came out of the monk's quarters after being chased out by Sango, so he directed himself towards the scent of Sakura who has already left with the other Ladies.

When he arrived to the garden which seemes to be the favorite place to a lot of demons, he saw two soaked wet demoness, that's his mate and his cousin, Meillin, in the little pond, Anna laughing her ass off and Tomoyo standing there, back facing the others, tail in hand, patting it and pouting.

"What happened here?" He asked

"What happened was that we learned to never step on a demoness tail without evne knowing!" Yelled the two wet demoness before getting out, pouting, stomping to their rooms along with Tomoyo.

The other lady stood there without having changed her facial expression. Chuckling, he left trying to find his mate once again to calm her down and to avise Ryu and Eriol of their mates bad mood. That wouldn't be a pretty sight if they pissed them of any more than needed. That's when Kagome walked into him, literally!

End of flashback

With Kagome.

'Where is he? Inuyasha!' "Inuyasha! Where are you?" She yelled when she made sure nobody walked to close to her, making sure to not turn them deaf.

With Inuaysha

"Inuyasha! Where are you?" A voice yelled, he recognized it as Kagome's,

'Saved by Kagome phew!(A/N you could see that little cloud going out of his mouth whwn he sighed)' "Ummm... It seemes that Kagome's searching for me so I guess I better go -" He was cut short by Kagome when she entered.

"Oh am I interrupting? I will take my leave now, excuse me again!" She said, a glint in her eyes.

If she couldn't work on Sango's and Miroku's relationship for a while, might as well bring two other people together. Sometimes she wonders why isn't she a matchmaker demon, oh wait, she is! Then why the heck coulsn't she deal with her own love problems!

"No you're not! You can stay if you want! You werre looking for me now what is it?" Said Inuyasha

"No but I insist, Inu, after all you were with Chrissie, I shouldn't have just walked in like that! Plus I just wanted to talk a little about Miroku and Sango, but I think I'm going to see my sister instead!" Said Kagome, glancing at Chrissie whose head was still in the book.

Little did she know that she was hiding the heat that has crept up her cheeks when Inuyasha has walked in.

"Kagome, you can stay if you want to." Chrissie said, still not lifting her head "I can hear Anna's laughter from here, so I don't think you'll get a single word out of her"

"Well, I can too so that means I'll have to go see somebody else... Or I could go entertain the small ones. Yup I'm doing just that! Gotta go guys bye!" Sha said while getting out of the library, smiling like crazy.

"She's up to something, I can feel it" muttered Chrissie 'Gosh tell she isn't trying to- Damn she is!' she then thought

"KAGOME!" then shouted the lady after the young princess that just left

"Yes?" Her head poked in the doorway "What is it?"

"Mind if I talk to you? A minute! Alone?" Hearing that, Inuyasha simply left.

"Great what do you want?" Asked Kagome

"You're not trying to set me and Inuyasha up are you?"

"Am I?"

"Kagome, don't mess with my private life!"

"Fine I WON'T! But the two of you look good together and would probably end up together anyway... Anyway, I got a problem on my own! Think you could help?"

"What is it?"

"Sesshoumaru"

"I see, you're hesitating aren't you?"

"Yes, I mean, I know, I got my memories back, but it's been so long already! Plus I'm not exactly sure how I feel toward him"

Kagome looked really pertubed while she was saying this, she could sense her confusion, the whole castle could sense it since she arrived and regained her past. After all, she's been living in a totally differnet time for years, and people come here to tell here that she doesn't belong there, that her whole family did not belonged here, that her father disappeared and that most of her family realtives were married.

"He tried to kill me and my friends. I'm not sure if I should be with him..." She finished, head bowed down.

"I know he tried to kill Inuyasha, you and your friends before. But didn't came to you that he tried to train him? It is a crime for Inu Youkai to kill of their own kin unless they were betrayed that's it. And Sesshoumaru's a Lord, so he would not go agaisnt rules that were made more than ten centuries before his birth now would he." She paused a moment to catch her breath "After all, all that matters to him is his honor, his kingdom, Rin and you..."

"How can you be so sure about that?"

"I have been bought up around him, Anna, Syaoran, Eriol, Ryu and Meillin all my life. I know the habitudes of my own friends, he's like my brother."

"yea well... I guess I'll have to thibk about it... By the way, if you wanna make the brother thing official-"

"Kagome, I am not in love with Inuyasha!"

The latter just happened to have came back to the library to tell Kagome that his brother wanted to talk to her, he was behind the door when he heard that last sentence. For some reason, that broke his heart.

He walked in after knocking.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Asked Kagome, smiling after seeing Chrissie turning away because her face was becoming red.

"Hum... Ice Prince is searching for you..."

"Ice Prince? Oh! Your brother! Well, I'm not keeping him waiting, see you two later... And hopefully-" A book was thrown at her. "See ya!"

Sesshoumaru, Kagome

"My Lord, What did you want to see me for?" Said Kagome. politely

"We're equals Kagome, there's no need for such formalities."

"Well, I'm-"

"I didn't ask for you for that. I just wanted to talk..."

"Talk?" He wanted to talk?

The end!

French conversation:

"Need glasses, cousin?"

"Very funny Syaoran, anyway, how could you laugh while one of my friends might as well die?"

"At least, he would die happy, he like that girl, Sango, right? Plus, it will be one pervert less in the world"

"Yea well, but still, he is maybe a pervert from the worst kind but he is still my friend, or maybe even a brother if I think about it. He was always helping me when the brother of my fiancé became stupid, with Sango"

"Yea well, I'm not going to bicker with you on this"

End of the conversation translation

XtopangelX: I still can't believe I typed this in two hours... Not sure if that's good or not though... Whatever... So I guess it's review time!

hollie: Well, there's the update, I alreasy send you a email

kimberly544: Why thank you, it is funny in some parts I agree

angelmaiden: Lol I jsut have to focus on Inuyasha sometimes so sorry. But I will write more about Sess/Kag for sure...

Youkai no Hikaru: Actually, Kagome regained her old memories when she came to the castle and she does remember that she chose Sesshoumaru as her mate. But she didn't have those memories before and while travelling with Inuyasha, she didn't have a good impression of him. To her, he has changed a lot. So she doesn't know if she can trust him.

LadyAkina: Yep he forgot! Lol, I just had to type this... I don't know when he will remember... Should I? Oh yea! I'm the author ooops! LOL

And thanks to ladylillyofazr, hermonineand Demonic Angelz for reviewing!


	14. Realizations of the heart

**Old renew love**

**By XtopangelX**

A/N: Took a longtime because normally I don't post a chapter until it has at least seven pages at least with my other stories. But I don't think I can make it this time!

Chapter 13: Realizations of the heart

Sessh's P.O.V.

Why does she seem to be surprised when I said I only wanted to talk? I speak with people without threatening them… Once in awhile. But I did not call her here to argue.

I'm sure that my comment earlier had stunned her; I could hear my friend's chuckles all the way down the hall after she left him. Now, I don't think she took it the good way. I better explain myself to him.

"Well Kagome, I think we need to talk about the short comment I made earlier, I meant-"

"You were merely going with the flow of conversation right? Now, if you don't mind, I have small ones to tend to."

"Now, that was not I meant to say. And there are servants that can tend to the children."

"You don't understand do you?"

"I don't comprehend. What is there to understand?"

"This! I don't want to be mated off to royalty! At least, not yet! All the time I was in the future, I didn't have maids tending to me at each snap of my fingers. I am not use to this life, and I won't ever be!"

She had to lie about that, she can't exactly tell him the true reasons. But she's not lying right, it is true after all. But all satisfaction left her when he answered!

"Now, now, there's nothing to scream about. You'll get used to it soon."

"Enough! I don't want to hear anything about this engagement anymore. Look, I'm not ready. Now, I'll be leaving the room, and we'll forget about this okay?" But she couldn't finish the sentence because of a pair of warm lips came to crash on her own. A kiss that she couldn't help but melt in!

'She's giving in!' Sesshoumaru thought happily when she wrapped her arms around his neck.

'What the heck am I doing! Damn but he feels so good!'

She suddenly pushed him away and just left the room running.

'What?' "Kagome!" Sesshoumaru yelled, but in vain, she has already escaped.

'Why did she left?'

Now back to Kagome, while she was running, this time careful not to bump into nobody, not wanting a repeat of what happened with her cousin, thinking about her kiss with the Lord of the West.

'Why did I do that? I can't kiss him, I mean; I don't even want to be with him. Damn it, now I don't even know what to think. So confusing, I hate him!... Well he is a good kisser… Bad Kagome, Bad Kagome!'

The young she-demon was so confused. She immediately ran to room and threw herself on her bed. She started to cry, her emotions finally gaining on her. She couldn't handle it anymore. She couldn't be what people were expecting of her. She couldn't be the strong miko, the properly behaving and obedient princess and even less the proper mate. She let her tears flow as a river would, never noticing that somebody knocked on her door or that they already opened and closed the door. Only when she felt her mattress giving under pressure that she knew somebody was beside her. Not used to her senses, she pray that it wasn't Sesshomaru.

The Kami was kind to her because it turned out to be Anna that was beside her at the moment.

"What's happening sister? I haven't seen you in a state like this since… well since ever… At least, when I was present" Anna stated while drawing Kagome in a tight hug

"I... I... I can't!"

"Can't what? Get married?" she asked even if she already knew her answer

"Yes! I… This engagement just made a lot of things happened, Kouga betraying us, this stupid ball-"

"No that was for your return 'Gome"

"Yeah well… Anyways, that made me so confuse and... Hey! You didn't deny that Kouga's betrayal was my fault!"

"Hmmm… Kagome? You shouldn't need me to tell you that! I ask you, if you were NOT engaged, would you have accepted him?"

The younger sister did not even to think about it and shook her head.

"Exactly! So if you knew yourself, and you still blame yourself, then nothing I say can change your mind can it?"

"Yea…"

"Now, I know that's not the only thing deranging you… Tell me!"

"Well I… Um… Sesshomaru and me kissed?"

"What! Come on now, details!"

"Anna! That's supposed to be a problem!"

"Whatever! You kissed, don't you know how many females, demon or not, been trying to get that out of him?" She said, detaching herself from her sister. Ready for juicy information!

"Well, they can have him! I ain't ready! I don't want him… I want to mate for love and I don't love him…"

"Who's speaking? Your heart or your mind? Think about that, I will be taking my leave, my mate is expecting me." She said, imposing more strength on Mate.

"Who's speaking, my heart or my mind? Do I really love him?" Kagome pondered over the subject for quite a while before falling asleep. It was night after all.

The next day, Kagome slowly walked down the hall, reaching the diner hall's door. She was about to push it open, her hands millimeters away from it, she hesitated. Should she go in and face both her sister and Sesshomaru or does she go back to her room and have her breakfast sent to her room.

"Kagome?" A voice said behind her

She turned around, finding Tomoyo behind her. The older female seemed concern, seeing her hesitation.

"You're alright? You look pale" She asked "Do you want the maid to send the meal to your room?"

"I- I would appreciate it thank you…" With that, she turned around and left Tomoyo behind.

The said she-demon entered the diner hall and turned toward a maid that was passing her, said "Send the breakfast to Lady Kagome's room, she isn't feeling well."

"Kagome isn't feeling well?" Asked Anna as she slowly stood up of her cushion by Yue on the small table on the front of the room to walk toward the doors where Tomoyo was situated

"She looked pale when I found her in front of the doors, so I asked her to go back to her room."

In the hallway, a lone figure walked towards her chamber with her usually high head down.

'Am I weak enough to have to run from my problems now?' She thought her blue eyes not quite as brilliant as before.

"Sister" A voice calmly said behind her and without turning around, she recognized it, who else would call her sister?

"What it is?"

"I know you aren't sick, so what's happening?" She asked "You from all people wouldn't simply walk away from your problems now would you?"

There it is again, to Kagome, people expect too much from her. She continued her track to her room only turning around once to indicate Anna to follow her. Arrived to her room, she waited until Anna got in her room before closing the door and sitting on an expensive looking sofa.

"What is wrong with you Kagome, you seem so depressed." Anna asked

"You want to know what's wrong. You asked me yesterday one question that I can't answer! I do not know if it was my heart or my head speaking! And I don't know if I love Sesshomaru or not! And most of all, everybody is expecting something from me that I don't feel like I can accomplish! That's what's wrong with me!"

After her outburst, she collapsed mentally and broke down in tears. "I know I have to be strong and everything. I'm the current heir to these lands if anything were to happen to you and you still didn't have children! But I haven't been raised for or with so many responsibilities! I feel like I don't have the control of my life"

"You really think so? Never you had to make choices?" Anna asked her "Important choices"

"No"

"Think back! Remember that time mother had that car crash. Who was by her side, you and back then, you had to choose between school and the hospital or both didn't you? I was there at that time. You could perfectly work your way through that period, jiggling with both responsibilities. Did I mention you were already going through the well at that time? And that was when you were still fifteen! You can work this out! You can control your life if you choose to do it."

"I-"

"No listen to me! Nobody is forcing you to mate Sesshoumaru, you chose to yourself back then, but we won't hold this against you! You don't have to be guilty because you felt this was your entire fault. You said you made Koga leave back then. You would have refused anyway, so unless I'm really influencing your decision that much and you would have left with him anyway then you're free to go find him at this very moment! I don't have anything to say anymore, think about what I just said and think about what you said. Do you still think we control you Kagome? Just don't make the wrong choice." She said, panting after ward before leaving the room to her own chambers. Not looking back once.

'Do I really…' Kagome controlled her tears and was stupefied, sure she saw her sister angry and serious, but what she just said, it was… She never thought that she really had so many responsibilities back then, Anna was right… She would have refused Koga either way, just- She didn't know what to think anymore. She was still confused but she knew one thing now, nobody is controlling her. She didn't have to mate Sesshomaru but somehow this just wasn't convincing, somehow her heart told her that she wouldn't be truly happy. That was when she came to another realization.

During her time of thinking, she never noticed that Sesshomaru entered the room, not even when she voiced her realization in a soft breath "I do love Sesshoumaru after all"

"Then I'm glad" Her head shot up so fast she got a slight headache, pinching between her eyes, she looked at her mate to be in shock, also unknown to her, he heard the whole conversation, and on her way out, Anna was looking at him to make things right with Kagome.

"Sesshoumaru" She whispered "I-"

"Don't say anything else. I won't force you to mate until you're ready" and with that, he brought his head toward hers and left a chaste kiss before he leaves as well "Koi"

'What is happening here?' before leaving her room to eat with the others, after all

Outside, both Anna and Sesshomaru exchanged small smiles before going on their way, hoping they were able to convince Kagome that she shouldn't be guilty, at all!

'Kagome, you still can choose your own path, but choose wisely, we can't always back you up' thought both the Lord and Lady

In the Diner Hall, after both Anna and Sesshoumaru left, the rest of them understood what happened after some thinking. Since Naraku arrived in these lands, trouble has arisen, and it was affecting everything. From love to simple friendship-

"Guys… Do you think Kagome's going to be alright?" Asked Meillin

"I don't know… Yesterday she came to me for help, but she saw Inuyasha and left" Said Chrissie

To lighten the mood and feeling Kagome approaching, not wanting her feel like she was the cause of this mood, Eriol said "What were you and Inuyasha doing, alone?"

"Who said we were alone?" She retorted, red as the others laughed

Inuyasha let a small smile creep up to his lips when she blushed 'She truly is beautiful'

At the same moment, Kagome entered through the heavy hand carved doors of the dining hall, and would have usually laughed of both Inuyasha's dreamy face and Chrissie's blushing one if she wasn't so confused.

Before Kagome reached her room before

Sango, who hadn't slept more than three hours since Miroku fell unconscious, was still sitting by the monk, slightly weeping, not knowing if her love was going to make it through or not, and regretted to never have told him of her feelings. And she voiced her emotions.

"I'm sorry Miroku, for all those time I slapped you or beat you up, I'm really sorry. I regret so much that I never got to tell you that I loved you. Please Miroku, don't die on me, I need you; you were there for me, even if in the end I just hit you. Miroku, I- I love you Miroku" as she said her last word, her tears fell on his face as she lean toward him to kiss his lips and left the room to hers to have a change of clothes when she heard a whimper behind her. She turned around and she saw Miroku struggling to open his eyes. With the door already opened, she grabbed the nearest servant and told them to tell everybody Miroku was awake, in her mirth!

The loyal servant ran to the dining hall, before knocking, and when giving permission, she announced the good news, and had some of them running toward the room. Mostly, Kagome, Shippo and Inuyasha. The larger group walked, little bit fast, but still walked, when Sesshoumaru and Anna intercepted them asking what was happening. After the news, they directed themselves there too.

When they arrived in the room, they saw Sango crying of joy besides a sitting Miroku, his eyes a little bit fuzzy.

"Did you mean that Sango?" was his first words


	15. The Erasing and Ayame

Old renew love

**Old renew love**

**By XtopangelX**

XtopangelX: It's been a long time since I've posted anything in my series so I'm trying right now. By the way I noticed some errors of mine in the FIRST chapter. I'll admit I'm slow! ! Anyways, as you know, the Sun rises at the east, and somehow, instead of making the sun the East's symbol, I made it the snowflake, which I should have given the North, and I gave the sun to the North… So from now on; the sun is the East's symbol and the snowflake the North's. Oh and my story does NOT follow true historic traits such as Canada not yet existing as a country during the 1500.

Chapter 14: The erasing and Ayame

A few weeks have passed since Miroku woke up, and much to the delight of the group, instead of growing bigger, his wind tunnel grew smaller. But delight comes with a price, they didn't know why it grew smaller, it could be a miracle… or simply a trick from Naraku.

Far away, with Naraku, who, fortunately, was blissfully unaware of Miroku's fortune, was currently planning his next move. He didn't make an appearance for days, weeks even, and that made our heroes anxious. What was that saying again? Oh yeah, the calm before the storm.

'That wolf is too dense to see through my schemes. However, when he does notice, it will be too late, they would be dead already. Hmmm, maybe I should have him kill his beloved… Now what's that?' He thought curiously, while looking into Kanna's mirror, seeing a red head approaching with several white wolves behind her. 'This 'war' just got more interesting'

Back at the castle, the festivities did not last long, they were happy but they were still planning the defeat of Naraku.

Kagome sighed, 'How did my somewhat normal… and boring… life in the future turned out to be this race against the clock to save the world?' She looked up at the moon and sighed again. Arms went around her, 'Sesshoumaru' "What are you thinking about koi?"

"Nothing much" Kagome said, leaning into his embrace, she did come to term with her feeling after all. "The moon is beautiful isn't it?" She said, not really looking at the moon.

"Indeed, but it's not as beautiful as you" he said, making her turn around "Do not worry, Naraku won't be alive for long. We are stronger than him together and everybody just voted yes for erasing the wolf's memory"

Kagome nodded at that, she then yawned. "Go get some sleep, you need it, we're going to do it tomorrow. Ayame's already on her way to Naraku's location. Well… where we think his hide-out is..."

"You guys just sent her to Kami knows where without even being certain?" Kagome asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He just smirked down at her, "Go to sleep."

Ayame looked down at the spider pendant, given by Lady Anna and infused with some of Naraku's miasma recovered from the battle, around her neck and noticed its red eyes glowing. "Naraku must be near" she thought to herself, but as soon as she said that, she leapt up to evade a tentacle coming at her. 'He's here'

"If it isn't the white wolf princess herself"

"Naraku, where's Kouga?"

"Oh he's here and there you know, I really don't keep track of my minions that much."

Anger sparked in her, how he dare call Kouga his minion. The Lords and Ladies might have scorned her intended but she still loved him despite him not returning her affections.

"Where is he?!"

"Oh I think I spot him coming"

Indeed, from where they were, they could spot a tornado, though not as big as it usually would be with the shards, coming their way.  
'Perfect' thought Ayame, 'I won't have to fight Naraku myself…'

At the very same time, her wolves jumped in the air while she made a small hand movement and attached themselves to Kouga when he got neared and they sped off towards the Eastern Lands, leaving a momentarily stunned Naraku behind. Now, don't go assuming that Naraku was that easily shocked or that Ayame was crazy enough to turn her back to such a foe. Ayame simply used a powder the Lady Tomoyo gave her. Lady Tomoyo was quite an expert with herbs and this powder was used to stun wild animals when it was inhaled. Naraku really wasn't that far from that. And since they didn't know how long it will last on a hanyou, she just had to run really fast to where a camp of the Eastern soldiers were before speeding towards the House of the Sun.

Two days later, Ayame finally arrived at the castle of Anna and Yue. At the entrance, she could spot Lord Eriol outside with his mate. She sped up a little more, and so did her wolves. She skidded to a stop in front of them and slightly bowed and motioned for the demon behind her who was struggling. She has had enough of listening to him whine and yell and shout the whole two days she has been with him. Hell, even the soldiers couldn't make him shut up, they tried gagging him but he just ate through the cord. She was going crazy, 'How did I even find him attractive?'

"Lady Ayame, are you alright?" Lady Tomoyo asked her "You seem very tired"

"Thank you for your concern milady but this wolf has worn me down with his incessant babbling."

"I'll give you babb-" Once again, she shoved something in his mouth to shut him up but she knew it wasn't going to last for long. "Please hurry with the spell; I can't stand this much longer!" She said. Her wolves and she swiftly followed the two when they were brought to the center of the garden; where they were all waiting for her and her prisoner.

"Ayame" Kagome said at her sight, she has been pacing in the garden, much to her friends' annoyance and concern, waiting for the late Ayame. She was supposed to arrive yesterday but was delayed. "Why are you late?"

"Trying to shut Mr. Babbling-Mouth here"

Once again, Kouga went off, before Ayame had to stuff his mouth again. "Can we please hurry this up? No disrespect intended but HE'S ANNOYING ME!!"

The Ladies all went giggling despite the serious situation at hand but were soon brought back to order by their mates, or intended, "Very well, let's proceed." Said Sesshomaru

They all gathered around a now successfully bound and gagged Kouga and Sakura began her chant.

"The key that holds the power of the stars.  
Reveal your true form to me.  
I, Sakura, command thee under convert.  
Release!"

A bright golden light circle shone under her feet and a beautiful long pink staff with a star on top appeared. After her, Eriol began his own chant.

"I call upon the powers of the day and the night  
Sun and Darkness unleash your might  
Release!"

A similar circle with different signs appeared underneath his feet and an even longer golden staff with a sun on top appeared in his hand.

Those who didn't know the story watched in awe at the released and those who just found out had the same look on their face. Those who were used only looked on in amusement but they had to remind them that there was a task at hand and they had to get it over with as soon as you can. "Hmm Hmmm" Syaoran racked his throat and motioned to the wolf on the floor. "Oh right" Sakura said and turned to him along side with Eriol.

After her card catching adventures in her long life, Sakura has learned that combining her cards had different use, such as combining The Lock, The Erase, The Return and The Illusion can make you erase someone's memory and replace it with something else. The good thing about it is that she has gotten powerful enough for the spell to hold until the one who the spell was cast upon dies. It was considered dark in her own book but then again, it is only evil if you use it as such.

Calling upon those cards separately was no problem for the auburn haired woman nor is calling them together, but having to make sure it stays on for that long, she had to call in one last card. This card, she created it herself, she called it The Seal. Cards that she created herself were extremely tiring to use hence why she had to have Eriol's help to seal it.

"RETURN, ERASE, LOCK, ILLUSION, SEAL

Work your magic on this soul."

A black swirl, a female joker, a lock and a pink entity came out of the staff along with the circle that was under her feet and a similar circle appeared but this time it joined his siblings around the poor wolf. At the same time, Eriol conjured some of his newly made cards; The Heal, The Rest and The Power. He remade the Power card maybe a century ago, but with different abilities, this time, not only focusing in muscle strength but also in magical strength. Those three appeared as, in respective order, a red cross, a cat and a small girl and they circled Sakura this time. While the five cards worked on Kouga, these three were working on the card mistress.

Five minutes later, Sakura stumbled a bit and all five cards went away and so did Eriol's. Syaoran moved to catch her but before he did, she mumbled out one last card before falling completely, "SLEEP" A little winged girl appeared and went over to Kouga, she touched him lightly with powder and he instantly fell asleep and so did the emerald eyed lady.

Everyone else was watching with bated breaths, and when Eriol nodded, relief busted in their minds. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Inuyasha thought they gained back a friend while the others thought they gained back an ally. Ayame just stood there, not sure how to react, in those short two days, she completely lost interest in the brash wolf, and well, she had to find a new goal now… Hey! Didn't she spot that foreign lord from, what was it called again, Canada she think, well, he was pretty cute. What was his name again, Jack? Henry? John? Oh well, she might as well find out, she was sure he didn't leave yet, there was still a few Lord and Lady resting at the castle.

The big crew watched as she walked off and wondered what was going through the head of the wolf princess now. Nonetheless, they went back to Kouga and saw him still sleeping on the floor. Anna slightly smiled and motioned for a servant to bring him into a chamber, a guarded chamber at that.

His fingers slightly twitched and soon enough, his whole arm began moving. Eyelids opened wide and red pupils started to look around. The man slowly turned his head and started to inspect his surrounding. The man grinned and fangs protruded from his mouth, "fools" he whispered, looking at the dead carcasses around him. His sharp eyes spied some movement in the bushes and instantly were discovered as enemies. His weapons of choice immediately shot off towards them and they were instantly pierced through the heart.

"Oh girls, Daddy's back…"

High above the grounds, a passing by wind sorceress and soul sucking girl both unknowingly shivered.

Back at the castle, Ayame was walking towards the dining room; it was noon or so said the sun, and suddenly bumped into a hard chest. She looked up and saw exactly who she was planning on meeting. That cute lord from Canada, she finally remembered his name it was Jacques, was the one that she bumped into. She smirked in her head, and meekly apologized to the beaver youkai in front of her. The man has dark brown hair and matching eyes, and he didn't have the typical beaver teeth, he, instead possessed fangs. He was tall and had what seemed to be a red leaf on his forehead. She suddenly caught a scent, and her eyes widened, 'Of course, this lord had to be mated!' She turned around and stormed off without glancing back, leaving a confused beaver in her wake.


End file.
